Ecos del pasado
by FannyLu
Summary: Arthur Weasley está a un paso de desheredarlos, a menos que cumplan al pie de la letra sus condiciones. Tras ocho años de no verse los Weasley retornan a la Madriguera; allí los demonios amenazan con liberarse nuevamente y destrozar los débiles lazos que aún los unen. Amores, rivalidades, pasiones, ira y engaños... Los ecos del pasado resuenan en nuestros presentes.
1. Apertura

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Aclaratoria en cuanto al contenido**

Este es un long-fic, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo vaya a tomarme completarlo; la idea de escribirlo la tengo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y poder presentar este primer capítulo me emociona. Es lo más elaborado que he escrito hasta el momento, así que si en algún momento se pierden no duden en preguntar. Está lleno de incógnitas, de sorpresas, de asuntos bizarros. Van a encontrarse **lime**, **incesto**, **homosexualidad**, entre **otras cosas**. Si tienen los nervios a flor de piel, absténganse. Tiene de todo un poco, pero tampoco va a ser uno de esos fics explícitos que rayan lo desagradable. Los personajes son una gama muy amplia, hay veinte en total aunque la mayoría no participa activamente. El eje central será el conflicto entre Weasley, pero habrá cuatro parejas claves (que ustedes mismos podrán adivinar) para darle mayor movilidad. Dicho esto, leen lo que viene a continuación bajo su responsabilidad y queda constancia de que advertí todo lo que puede aparecer.

**Trama**

Arthur Weasley está a un paso de desheredarlos, a menos que cumplan al pie de la letra sus condiciones. Tras ocho años de no verse, los Weasley retornan a la Madriguera, una humilde casona ubicada en la pequeña isla _Mollycodle_; allí los demonios amenazan con liberarse y destrozar los débiles lazos que aún los unen. Una historia de amores, rivalidades, pasiones, engaños, ira y decepciones. Todo corazón oculta un secreto y los ecos del pasado… resumen nuestro presente.

**…**

_Descubrí tras tu escudo de acero__  
__el color de tus pesadillas__  
__Quiero, pero ya no puedo__  
__olvidar aquella otra vida_

_Cuervos negros devoran mi mente__  
__Recordando mis errores__  
__lucho por ahuyentar del presente__  
__ecos del pasado indiferente_

**Ecos del pasado**

**Black Devil**

**…**

**Apertura**

**…**

Diciembre, 2034

_La primera intención que tengo para escribir estas líneas es extenderles la invitación para la celebración de mi aniversario con su abuela Molly, una vez más. No me hago más joven con cada año que pasa y temo que estoy en un estado delicado; su abuela muere de añoranza y la pena causa estragos en su salud. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que los vi corriendo por los jardines? Como cabeza de esta familia he tratado de lidiar con los roces que hay entre nosotros, pero tras mucho esfuerzo me doy cuenta que es prácticamente imposible. Por alguna razón inexplicable hay una brecha gigantesca entre los Weasley que amenaza con quebrarnos y, para ser franco, no estoy dispuesto a morir sin haber visto a mis nietos reconciliados. _

_Comprenderán, entonces, la segunda intención de esta breve carta: daré un ultimátum. Un barco de la empresa tocará el puerto de Londres el próximo viernes a las seis de la tarde para recoger los encargos de la fiesta; zarpará a las ocho y treinta para retornar a _Mollycodle_. Por si no ha quedado claro, ustedes también son parte del encargo que debe abordarlo para ser recibidos a la hora de la cena en las puertas de la Madriguera. _

_Conociendo las inestables profesiones que han elegido para encaminar sus vidas, estoy enterado de la crítica situación económica en la que se encuentra cada uno de ustedes. Para ser más preciso: de contar con mis doce nietos el próximo viernes para cenar, pueden olvidarse del apoyo económico que obtienen gracias a las acciones de Weasley Group. Como consecuencia, quedarán automáticamente eliminados de mi testamento y no tendrán acceso a la herencia de sus padres.__Espero que el clima del invierno no debilite sus ánimos y ansío verlos pronto._

_Muchos abrazos,_

_Arthur Weasley._

**1.**

Scorpius Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar la lectura de aquella peculiar carta. Su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, lo observó con palpable irritación antes de arrugar el papel y tirarlo lejos. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, más por la idea de verse obligado a visitar la Madriguera que por perder su parte de la herencia. Jamás en todos sus veintiocho años de edad había recibido una amenaza por parte del abuelo Weasley, al menos no de forma tan directa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin verse? Con ligera preocupación se dio cuenta que realmente comenzaba a olvidarse que significaba tener una familia, ni siquiera podía adivinar que apariencia tendrían sus propios hermanos.

-Tiene su gracia, no puedes negarlo – comentó muy ufano el rubio, acercándose hasta la bolita de papel para desdoblarla. No estaba escrita a mano y parecía ser la copia de un original; probablemente todos los nietos del clan Weasley habían recibido una. – No es tan grave, Albus. Es tu familia, después de todo.

-Precisamente, Scorpius… Es mi familia – replicó de mala gana mientras se lanzaba sobre el mullido sofá. La sala donde se hallaban era pequeña, apenas contaba con un par de estanterías repletas de discos y libros usados y un televisor de segunda mano. – Mi familia…

Albus nunca había sido una persona pretenciosa. Le gustaba su departamento sin calefacción y vivía alejado de los problemas; se conformaba con el escaso ingreso que sus pinturas recaudaban y trabajaba arduamente para llegar a fin de mes. No tenía recursos infinitos, pero tampoco pasaba hambre. Y para él era suficiente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el golpe que su ego –porque incluso él tenía uno- recibiría si le quitaban la parte que le correspondía de las acciones para repartirla entre los suyos. De solo imaginar la burla contante a la que sería sometido por James o Fred la sangre le hervía a causa de la rabia. Aunque por otra parte, si lo analizaba con la cabeza fría… era la perfecta excusa para romper definitivamente los lazos con los Weasley.

Scorpius Malfoy, que tenía una vida mucho más acomodada que su amigo, emitió un suspiro y se sentó junto a él. Le agradaba Albus, era una de esas personas que pensaba demasiado las cosas y tenía buen juicio; más importante, no había entablado amistad con él en busca de dinero y beneficios, cosa que había comprobado cuando lo invitó a vivir en su pent-house para que dejara la horrible choza donde se ocultaba del mundo. Lo de ellos era una amistad de pocos años, pero valía mucho. Aun así, jamás le había cuestionado sobre su pasado porque –palabras literales del Potter- era doloroso recordarlo. Los Weasley eran un misterio para Scorpius, aunque su abuelo Lucius había despotricado que eran una familia de comadrejas sin clase. Para él eran solo dueños de una pequeña empresa dedicada a talar, procesar y vender madera que no rivalizaba con Malfoy Corp., ocupada en el negocio de los metales y las piedras preciosas.

Pero estaba allí, con la una carta impresa en sus manos y la curiosidad taladrándole los pensamientos. Arthur Weasley parecía verdaderamente desesperado por unir a los suyos y usaba métodos poco ortodoxos para lograrlo, tal vez porque había agotado todas las vías. Por un momento se preguntó qué cosa había pasado para descoser a una prole tan numerosa; sin duda había sido algo grave porque de lo contrario Albus Potter estaría haciendo las maletas en ese instante.

-Tu familia…

-Ni lo intentes, sabes que me molesta hablar de ellos.

Un silencio se instauró entre ambos, ensimismándolos en pensamientos opuestos. Por alguna razón, Scorpius consideraba necesario que Albus asistiera a esa importante reunión; Albus, entre tanto, creía que había sido un error leer la carta a su amigo porque le había dado carta blanca para que se inmiscuyera en los asuntos familiares. No era que no confiara en el heredero, simplemente odiaba la idea de retomar las riendas de una vida que para él no valía nada. Los Weasley, para el segundo vástago de los Potter, eran una peste; y él no estaba dispuesto a contagiarse, no de nuevo.

**2.**

Roxanne se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Lea Nott consideró el gesto lo suficientemente atractivo como para acercarse y robarle un beso, dispuesta a tener una sesión de placer con su flamante novia. Acababa de llegar del trabajo y estaba realmente cansada, mas nunca perdía oportunidad de compartir tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, pronto entendió que la pelirroja no estaba en condiciones de seguirle el juego porque parecía afectada. Lea, de ojos jade y cabello dorado, se fijó entonces en el papel que se agitaba entre las temblorosas manos de la Weasley. La miró un segundo, como solicitando permiso y ella accedió mientras se sentaba en la cama que ambas compartían desde hacía unos años.

A la rubia no le tomó más que minuto y medio leer el contenido de la carta que Arthur Weasley había enviado a sus parientes. Le pareció la cosa más absurda e increíble que había visto en su vida, pero por consideración a Roxanne no comentó nada. Dobló cuidadosamente el papel y lo depositó en la peinadora antes de sentarse junto a la persona más importante en su vida; le cogió la mano y la besó, dándole apoyo. Roxanne la miró con una leve sonrisa agradecida y se recostó en su hombro.

-Fred estará allí…

-Eso no lo sabes, Rox. – la ojijade pareció incómoda ante la mención de Fred Weasley, Roxanne lo notó y se sintió estúpida. Acababa de tocar un punto sensible para las dos, demasiado sensible.

-Conociéndolo, no arriesgará su parte de la herencia… - No podía evitarlo, aunque no le agradara evocar recuerdos del pasado.

-Me preocupa más que tu arriesgues tu parte de la herencia – alegó la Nott, acariciando la espalda de su compañera. Tenía la piel color canela y hacía un contraste especial con su cabello rojo; eran los mejores atributos que Roxanne tenía, además de las curvas y la habilidad de nublarle el pensamiento. – Debes ir.

A la Weasley no pareció gustarle la sugerencia porque se apartó inmediatamente. Se miraron a los ojos, Lea con una expresión de ternura y Roxanne con los ojos azules echando chispas. Se compenetraban muy bien, razón por la cual la relación había durado tanto tiempo tras haber atravesado terrenos pantanosos; ambas compartían un pasado turbio, habían cometido errores juntas que habían afectado los lazos que Roxanne tenía con su familia. Lea lamentaba haberla alejado de los suyos, pero no se arrepentía de tenerla a su lado; realmente la amaba. Y por los sentimientos que le profesaba, no estaba dispuesta a verla echar por la borda todo lo que le pertenecía; Arthur Weasley había tocado el punto flaco de todos sus nietos: el dinero. Ninguno era espectacularmente ambicioso, pero la mayoría no estaba en la capacidad de mantenerse sin el bono adicional que las acciones de la empresa les concedían.

Lea pertenecía a la familia de los Nott, era adinerada desde antes de nacer. Para mayor alcance, desde la temprana edad había entrado en un programa especial para personas superdotadas y había sacado una carrera universitaria antes de haber perdido la virginidad. Era abogada y acababa de inaugurar su propio buffet, donde Roxanne laboraba como secretaria a tiempo completo. Se habían mudado juntas luego de cumplir dos aniversarios juntas, a los 19; llevaban cinco años de relación y no planeaban separarse en un futuro. Prácticamente tenían una vida hecha, pero a Roxanne no la satisfacía; ella quería terminar de sacar la carrera, cosa que no había podido hacer por falta de dinero, y llevaba ahorrando muchísimo tiempo; si de la noche a la mañana le cortaban su mayor fuente de ingreso, acabaría completamente frustrada.

-No te enojes conmigo, digo esto pensando en ti – se defendió la Nott sin hacer ademán de acercarse nuevamente. Sabía respetar su espacio. – Es eso o permitirme que pague las cuentas.

-No juegues sucio, sabes que no te dejaría – gruñó la pelirroja. Obviamente, jamás había dejado que Lea financiara nada. Le gustaba ser independiente, como su madre Angelina lo había sido en vida. – Tampoco me malinterpretes, la verdad es que pensaba ir…

Roxanne se debatía internamente, como si lo que fuera a decir perjudicara el buen ambiente que ambas emanaban. Pareció decidirse cuando, en un arrebato inesperado, se acercó para rodear el cuello de Lea con sus brazos y plantarle un beso en los labios. Se besaron con suavidad, con provocación, pero la rubia no se dejó llevar a sabiendas de que su novia no había terminado de hablar. La separó con delicadeza, pero sin alejarla de su cuerpo; se miraron de nueva cuenta a los ojos y Lea supo que lo que Roxanne iba a decir no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

-Iré solo si prometes que vendrás conmigo.

**3.**

Teddy supo que algo no iba bien con Victoire cuando, por tercera vez consecutiva en aquel día, dejó caer descuidadamente un objeto al suelo; esta vez se trataba de un florero donde acababa de colocar un ramo de claveles blancos. Una vez era mala suerte, dos una casualidad y tres rallaban el borde de lo absurdo; la mujer, que llevaba puesto un delicado traje color crema con la cruz roja dibujada en los hombros, pareció avergonzada y su rostro pecoso adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello: rojo granate. Todos en la sala de recepción la veían con asombro y Ted Lupin no pudo evitar dejar de lado sus obligaciones para acercarse y socorrerla; Victoire Weasley lo miró como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Todo bien, Sra. Lupin? – saludó tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras se agachaba para recoger los fragmentos de cristal. La pelirroja sonrió sutilmente, pero aún podía adivinarse la pena en sus facciones. Teddy pensó que se veía tan hermosa como en la mañana antes de despertar y tuvo deseos de besarla cariñosamente. – Realmente me preocupas, Vic. No pareces ser tu misma.

Era cierto. Victoire era la jefa de las enfermeras en el hospital y solía ser muy meticulosa a la hora de trabajar; no aceptaba errores y era dedicada en su labor, pedía lo mismo de sus compañeras. Se sentía sumamente torpe aquel día, pero era inevitable. El peso de aquella carta en su bolsillo era demasiado para sus nervios, ni siquiera sabía cómo mostrársela a Teddy y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Finalmente comprendió que un doctor tan respetado como Ted Lupin no tenía tiempo para estar recogiendo el desastre que su esposa había ocasionado y se agachó a su lado para ayudarlo e instarlo a irse. Lo que menos necesitaba es que dijeran que recibía un trato especial. Ted era su marido, pero odiaba que en el hospital la montaran en un pedestal solo por aquello.

-Ted, ¿No tenías una cirugía?

-No te preocupes, puedo…

-Vete, yo me encargaré de esto – pidió Victoire, dándose cuenta que todos en la sala continuaban mirándolos. La recepcionista le sonrió con suficiencia y supo que aquel desastre iba a ser parte de los cotilleos del día. Suspiró y tomó la mano del castaño, acariciándola brevemente – Llamaré a alguien, de verdad.

-Me iré, pero antes quiero que me digas qué pasa contigo. – pidió con real preocupación el unigénito de Remus y Nymphadora.

-Aquí no – Vic intentaba esquivarlo, pero Ted no parecía tener intención de dejarla marchar sin asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Por eso solicitó a la recepcionista, que continuaba sonriendo con desdén, que llamara a una de las empleadas de limpieza. A Victoire no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de levantarse por su cuenta; se vio arrastrada por su esposo al área de dormitorios que, afortunadamente, estaban vacíos cuando llegaron. El Lupin tenía aspecto ansioso y demandante, como cualquier niño de cuatro años. Se miraron unos instantes antes de que ella cediera, a duras penas, y extrajera la arrugada carta de su bolsillo delantero para extendérsela.

Su mirada azulina se desvió hacia las camas que empleaban los residentes cuando les tocaba quedarse en el hospital. Pensó que de no trabajar en el mismo lugar que Teddy, jamás lo vería. Casarse con un médico era como no estar casada; eran pocas las veces que tenían para estar solos y compartir cama a causa de los constantes encargos que recibía. "Si no me hubieran rechazado de la escuela de medicina…" pensó con ligera amargura; la enfermería le gustaba, pero jamás se había sentido contenta a pesar de que su arduo trabajo se veía recompensado con la confianza de la junta del hospital. Tenía un buen cargo, tenía una casita soñada y tenía a Teddy; no había forma de ser infeliz. Sin embargo, había ocasiones donde se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su vida si hubiera tomado otras decisiones. Probablemente no estaría a punto de perder la herencia.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta el momento en el cual Teddy había terminado de leer. Él la observaba, detallándola a profundidad como si quisiera desnudarle el alma. Desde niños él había sido así, desde niños siempre la veía de la misma manera. Le causaba cosquillas en el estómago, la hacía sentir vértigo. "Estar con Teddy es estar en una montaña rusa" pensó, entonces.

-Asumo que irás, ¿verdad? – inquirió tras un largo silencio el moreno, devolviéndole la carta. Victoire suspiró. No entendía cómo había comprendido el significado de aquellas líneas tan rápido, a ella le había tomado toda la mañana releerla para asegurarse que no había escapatoria. Repasaba las amenazas del abuelo y sentía escalofríos.

-Realmente no me importa si pierdo la herencia, Ted. A nosotros nos va bien. – contestó la pelirroja guardando el papel en su sitio, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando le escuchó replicarle.

-Victoire, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Cuando él la llamaba de aquella forma era detestable. Lo hacía cada vez que tenía razón y la enfermaba. Evitó encontrarse con su mirada, intentando que sus palabras no la atormentaran. Tenía un buen cargo que amenazaban con quitarle a causa de otra empleada con más experiencia; tenía una casita soñada cuyo alquiler empezaba a ser demasiado costoso; tenía a Teddy, que cada día se asemejaba más a un padre que aun esposo. No había forma de ser infeliz, ¿verdad? Victoire parpadeó con sorpresa, como si no imaginara que sus pensamientos pudieran tomar rumbos tan venenosos. En cambio pensó que no tenía argumentos para deshacer la validez de la frase que su marido acababa de pronunciar.

Victoire Weasley se preguntó si estaba condenada a vivir eternamente atada a los demás, porque con 35 seguía dependiendo de otros. Necesitaban dinero, porque el sueldo de Teddy Lupin no alcanzaba para cubrir la vida que ambos soñaban… la vida que ella soñaba.

**4.**

Lucy Weasley estuvo todo el día frente a su computador intentando escribir la continuación del capítulo de su nueva novela, pero perdió el tiempo. Por mucho que cavilara sobre sus personajes y la situación que debía desencadenarse, solo podía indagar qué significaba la carta del abuelo Weasley. El café servido ya estaba helado y después del desayuno no había tenido fuerzas para comer; recrear un encuentro con sus parientes le producía arcadas. La última vez que habían accedido a una reunión familiar todo había acabado en desgracia, incluida ella y sus sentimientos. Nunca había hecho nada que fuera en contra de los deseos de sus abuelos, mas desde el fatídico día nunca pudo verles la cara a sus primos. ¿Los demás se sentirían igual?

-Al menos no tienen dinero – masculló de manera infantil mientras se resignaba y apagaba el aparato. Estaba mal deleitarse con el mal ajeno, pero la idea de que los Weasley estuvieran pasando por épocas oscuras le producía satisfacción. – Vamos, Lucy… No eres así. – se reprochó a si misma tras un instante. Luego sonrió con ironía. – La verdad es que tú tampoco tienes…

Era otra de las razones por las cuales detestaba a los suyos: sacaban emociones tan negativas y virales de su interior que terminaba odiándose. Eso la atormentaba profundamente, porque no quería ser como ellos. Eso se repetía a diario para mantener frescos los recuerdos de aquella noche donde los demonios de la Madriguera se habían desatado. No había pasado un segundo de su vida en el que no se recriminara por haberles dejado decir barbaridades sobre ella. ¡Cuántos trapos sucios habría podido sacar de Dominique y James! Lucy recordaba aquello con una claridad asombrosa, porque fue la primera vez que la hirieron con saña e intención. Y también fue la última, pues llevaba ocho años sin poner un pie en la isla _Mollycoddle_ y sin ver a sus primos.

Lo abandonó todo y se dedicó a terminar su primera novela, recibiendo dinero de la abuela Molly a espaldas del patriarca de la familia. Fue un gran éxito en las librerías nacionales, pero internacionalmente la describieron como una mocosa intentando escribir. El dinero había sido ahorrado, mas a falta de trabajo Lucy comenzó a usarlo para pagar las deudas del alquiler y poder llevarse el pan a la boca. Después de una breve aparición en los medios, otros best seller cavaron la tumba del suyo. Igual, el mérito le alcanzó para conseguir empleo en una pequeña revista local que publicaba microhistorias. Ocho años de "carrera" y continuaba siendo una novata cuyo alcance eran al menos trescientos lectores.

Lucy Weasley no podría negar que necesitaba el dinero que generaban las acciones de la empresa familiar, porque entre los doce nietos de Arthur y Molly ella era la del futuro inestable. O al menos eso daban a entender las preocupadas advertencias de Nana Molly, con quien continuaba hablando semanalmente. Realmente no sabía nada de los demás, unos habían logrado graduarse de la universidad mientras otros se limitaban a vivir la vida; hasta donde tenía entendido Molly, su hermana mayor, era la única trabajando en la empresa como administradora. Se la imaginó detrás de un escritorio impartiendo órdenes déspotas y no pudo evitar reírse, sabiendo que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. Rápidamente el chiste perdió la gracia; Percival Weasley jamás se habría envanecido por tener una hija escritora.

Inevitablemente, tomó la carta para releerla por milésima vez. Lucy no pudo evitar fijarse que su abuelo hablaba sobre la salud de Molly Prewett y comentaba la posibilidad de su propia muerte. Una alarma se disparó en la mente de la pelirroja; jamás había cavilado lo que significaba la muerte de sus abuelos. Aunque los doce nietos tenían vidas hechas, dependían de la gestión que Arthur ejercía en Weasley Group. Era verídico que las acciones habían sido divididas entre los miembros de la familia, un sistema que les permitía tener dominio no solo de la dirección sino de la junta en su totalidad; la idea buscaba hacerlos parte del grupo, dándoles libertar de opinión y voto. No obstante, ninguno jamás se había entrometido en los asuntos de la empresa porque todo era equilibrado por el abuelo. Si repentinamente Arthur Weasley falleciera… ¿Quién sería el relevo?

La idea de que comentar la posibilidad fuera el real propósito de la reunión pautada para el viernes le produjo un ataque de migraña. Podía imaginarse a sus primos debatiendo alrededor de la mesa circular tallada en roble, también podía imaginar los improperios y los insultos que saldrían a la luz. ¿Estaba preparada para verse en la misma situación que hacía años? En el fondo sabía que no, no podía reencontrarse con ellos. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder su puesto con facilidad.

"Los Weasley somos una peste…" pensó con rabia, "…y yo no quiero contagiarme, no de nuevo".

**5.**

Lily y Hugo leyeron juntos la carta, como si aquello los librara del compromiso de asistir a la reunión. Bromearon acerca del escándalo que probablemente armaría Rose y luego se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad de una tragedia. ¿Cuántos años iban desde que habían visitado _Mollycoddle_? A veces costaba creer que eran casi diez años los que llevaban alejados de los suyos. Londres era lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos y evitar que se encontraran, aunque no podía evitar que se recordaran los unos a los otros con resentimiento e ira. Cada quien había seguido su propio rumbo, mandando todo lo anterior al demonio: tradiciones, juegos, celebraciones. El pasado donde habitaban sus padres desaparecía con más rapidez de la esperada. Hugo, que hacía minutos reía sobre la probabilidad de que su hermana mayor caldeara el ambiente, pensó en cómo reaccionaría él mismo al verla.

Lily lo veía de reojo si intención de interrumpir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Por su parte solo podía repasar lo poco que sabía del presente de sus hermanos, Albus y James, de quienes se había separado con apenas dieciocho años. Pensaba mucho en ellos porque todavía tenía el mal sabor en la boca; la última vez los había juzgado, los había ubicado en sectores sumamente bajos. Se había marchado de la Madriguera con Hugo tomado de la mano y dos hermanos que la odiaban. Y tras tantos años, resultaba irónico que ella estuviera cometiendo el mismo pecado.

Sintió una caricia en la clavícula, los dedos de Hugo delineando aquella palabra que se había tatuado sin pensarlo demasiado: _Dream_. Cada vez que se veía al espejo recordaba que la única manera de salir adelante era tener sueños para proyectar en la realidad. Vivía por eso. Y Hugo vivía a través de ella. Lily fijó los orbes mieles en él con ternura, encontrando algo de miedo en sus gestos torpes; siempre la trataba con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperla. O tal vez se trataba simplemente del remordimiento que sentía. Porque lo de ellos estaba prohibido.

-¿Qué haremos?

La pelirroja esperaba no tener que responder la pregunta, no quería hacerlo. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de su primo, enroscándose aún más en las sábanas que los envolvían. De no ser por la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, estarían completamente a oscuras; Lily habría preferido apagarla y volver a dormir para soñar cosas buenas y olvidarse de los errores del pasado. Pero por mucho que Hugo la amara y la respetara, él no iba a olvidar el tema de la misma manera. A Hugo Weasley le hacía ilusión regresar a la Madriguera, le hacía ilusión regresar con los suyos; Lily Potter no sabía cómo explicarle que no podían hacerlo, que lo mejor era continuar escondidos en ese pedacito de mundo que habían alquilado con los ahorros de ambos.

Lily Potter no sabía cómo responderle porque de haberlo hecho, habría perdido para siempre a Hugo Weasley.

-Iremos – aun así pronunció la sentencia, tratando de ignorar la alegría que se pintaba en las facciones masculinas recubiertas de pecas. Tenía ganas de dormir y soñar, pero Hugo se incorporó de la cama y la obligó a hacerlo también. Ahora podían verse directamente a los ojos. Lily se preguntó cómo era que aun con veinticuatro años él podía seguir teniendo aquella mirada tan infantil. Sin embargo, antes de buscar alguna respuesta recibió un beso húmero y cálido; sintió que la sangre le bullía en las venas antes de rendirse a la demanda que le imponía. Para ella las cosas estaban resueltas: podría perder la herencia, aunque la necesitara, si eso conllevaba a permanecer por siempre en los brazos de Hugo.

Porque Lily Potter siempre había soñado con su primo.

**6.**

Tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien, sin duda. Por más que lo intentara, el día había empezado siendo un asco y parecía querer cerrar con broche de oro convirtiendo su día en un auténtico desastre. Anne Longbottom llevaba buena parte de la mañana tratando de ayudarlo, pero aquello solo lograba alterarlo más. Odiaba depender de los demás, desde niño aprendió a ser autosuficiente como su madre; le habría gustado también haber adoptado las costumbres bromistas de su padre. Nunca había podido cubrir las expectativas de George Weasley en cuanto al buen humor. Fred dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre los papeles que estaba firmando, decidido a marcharse a casa. Si continuaba en la oficina a esa hora era porque quería borrar de sus pensamientos la carta recibida, porque pensar en ella le hacía recordar a su hermana Roxanne. Y solo Dios sabía cuánto mal le hacía recordar a su gemela.

Visitar _Mollycoddle_ no representaba un problema, no cuando acostumbraba a adelantar el trabajo y procurarse un fin de semana libre de papeleo. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de un reencuentro familiar. Fred no lo sabía, pero guardaba los mismos pensamientos que Lucy Weasley con respecto a la carta: iban a tratar un tema muy serio y él no iba a quedarse por fuera. Desde la afamada desgracia del 2015, había intentado apoyar al máximo las gestiones de su abuelo Arthur en la empresa; además de Molly él era el único que se ocupaba de empaparse con los negocios de Weasley Group. Merecía conservar su herencia a diferencia de la irresponsable Rose, quien continuaba balando en los cabarets de Londres, o Albus, que no dejaba de creer que podía ganarse la vida retocando cuadros sin gracia.

No estaba en sus planes quedarse fuera del juego, menos si ello conllevaba a cederle su puesto a Roxanne.

-Maldición…

Odiaba pensar en Roxanne. Odiaba pensar en los Weasley.

Desde muy temprana edad sabía que sería el perfecto reemplazo para el fallecido gemelo de su padre, no daba otros motivos a su nombre. No obstante, con apenas cuatro años demostró ser demasiado aplicado e ingenioso para su edad y fue solicitado por un programa especial para niños superdotados. Se graduó de la universidad con honores en tiempo record y consiguió empleo antes que el resto de sus primos lograran concluir sus estudios. Era un reconocido contador de la banca y tenía docenas de clientes que pagaban una buena suma por sus servicios. Tenía una buena vida cosechada, pero el pasado había sido demasiado amargo. Odiaba también recordar su niñez y adolescencia, porque lo arrastraba a pensar en Lea Nott. Y Lea Nott estaba ligada, desgraciadamente, con Roxanne Weasley.

Repentinamente le dieron náuseas.

-Fred, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? – la imprevisible entrada de Anne Longbottom, una colega de cabello cobre y ojos zafiro, logró animarlo un poco. Aunque para ser sinceros, no era una simple compañera de trabajo. Ambos se conocían desde la niñez gracias a sus padres y, por inexplicable casualidad, habían sido solicitados por el mismo programa. Fred la tenía en alta estima porque había demostrado ser no solo una persona de inteligencia ilimitada sino una verdadera amiga.

El ceño del joven pelirrojo se frunció levemente, pues aun pensaba en la carta del abuelo y todo lo que implicaba, antes de aceptar la propuesta de su compañera. La Longbottom parecía adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero haciendo gala del tacto heredado por su madre evitó mencionarlo. Internamente se cuestionó si sería bueno para él aceptar la invitación de Arthur Weasley, a pesar de no tener otra salida. Conocía la frágil relación que lo unía con los suyos, desde que la desgracia había cubierto a la familia; ni siquiera se atrevía a jactarse de su amistad para hacer preguntas imprudentes.

-Podríamos ir al bar de la esquina, aunque tengo algo de hambre – comenzó a meditar consigo misma la joven.

-Te llevaré a cenar – concluyó con simpleza el Weasley, sonriéndole levemente mientras se ponía el saco. Anne se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada hacia una esquina; se sentía increíblemente estúpida. – Anne, por cierto…

-¿Si? – inquirió al ver que se mantenía callado.

-¿Tendrías problema para conseguir un par de días libres? Creo que necesito compañía para el próximo viernes por la tarde.

**7.**

A Rose no le costó demasiado decidirse. Cogió el cigarro que hacía escasos minutos había encendido y le dio una última calada antes de clavarlo en el papel con letras impresas. El calor consumió la hoja y poco a poco se fue prendiendo en tenues llamas que borraron las amenazas de Arthur Weasley. La pelirroja se sintió satisfecha con su acción y lanzó el humeante trozo en el suelo para encajarle el tacón del zapato repetidas veces hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. Poco le importaba si acababa dañando la roída madera del suelo, quería eliminar cuanto antes aquella desagradable muestra de autoridad. Lo que más le molestaba era que su abuelo la había encontrado; lo que más rabia le producía era que el condenado viejo tenía una habilidad para manipularlos a su antojo. ¿Quién podría negarse a asistir si la herencia estaba en juego? Aunque no quedaba nada de la carta, Rose necesitó pisar la zona donde se esparcían las cenizas una tres veces más. Estaba furiosa.

Los recuerdos del último encuentro pasaron como un rollo filmográfico en su cabeza. Los tenía tan fijos en la memoria, tan arraigados al consciente… ¡Cuánto detestaba a su familia! Ocho años no eran suficientes para olvidarse de la amargura que le producía estar emparentada con semejantes especímenes. Ningún tiempo sería suficiente para borrar el pasado, que continuaba teniendo ecos en el presente. Pensó entonces que, realmente, nada la obligaba a regresar a la isla del terror que su abuelo había comprado tras los primeros diez años de la fundación de Weasley Group. No obstante, debía admitir –aunque odiara hacerlo- que estaba corta de dinero y amenazaban con echarla a la calle si no pagaba a fin de mes. Aunque contaba con acciones, por decisión de sus abuelos tenía prohibido emplear el dinero mientras se negara a la asistencia psicológica.

Rose Weasley se dejó caer en la cama, contemplando el demacrado aspecto que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a ella. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas, el cabello rizado convertido en un nido de pájaros y la piel de un color poco saludable. Ni siquiera el acentuado maquillaje color negro cubría aquel desgaste; la ropa holgada y de tonalidades oscuras no cuadraba con las botas de tacón ancho. Era la viva representación del desaliño e internamente se preguntó qué pasaría si sus primos la vieran en aquel estado. Tuvo ganas de reírse como una histérica, sabiendo que se convertiría en la manzana de la discordia _otra vez_. A Molly Weasley le daría un ataque y Fred haría lo posible por alejarse de ella; incluso Hugo no tendría ánimos de verla.

Pensar en su hermano siempre lograba entristecerla. Sabía por fuentes fiables que se estaba liando con Lily en algún departamento en Londres y que trabajaba como bartender en un bar de buena fama; continuaba siendo un niño perdido. Rose a veces sentía que Hugo había llevado una pesada carga toda su vida, pero nunca se había quejado lo suficiente; siempre dispuesto a cumplir las expectativas que ella no había cumplido, siempre dispuesto a cubrir a su alcohólica y drogadicta hermana mayor. Si había una razón por la cual Rose aún continuaba llamándose Weasley era para conservar el fino hilo sanguíneo que tenía con Hugo; del resto, los detestaba absolutamente a todos. Eran una prole enfermiza, llenos de vitriolo.

Sin embargo, podía repetir aquello decenas de ocasiones y sabría que no hablaba en serio. En el fondo existía una leve conexión con los suyos que la hacía añorar la niñez, que la hacía pensar qué habría pasado de no encontrar las soluciones en los lugares menos recomendados. En el fondo le habría gustado volver a ser la hija de Ronald y Hermione. Pero lo cierto es que desde hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado lo que se sentía tener afecto real y puro por alguien. Lucy solía excusarlos tras la vaga frase "familia es familia".

-La familia no te traiciona… - murmuró antes de suspirar y levantarse en dirección al baño. Incluso ahí, en la bañera, había resto de botellas de vodka y ron. También paquetes de varias marcas de cigarrillos.

Le tomó un largo rato, mas consiguió hacerse con un frasco de aspirinas y le llevó otros diez minutos entender que no tenía agua porque la habían cortado. Aquel fue el punto cumbre de su miserable día donde decidió que, efectivamente, le iba a tocar enfrentarse a los adorados Weasley si quería conservar lo poco que le pertenecía. Sabía, no obstante, que no podía hacerlo en esas condiciones. Al menos tenía una semana para prepararse.

-Voy a irme al infierno.

**8.**

Frank Longbottom observó la espalda desnuda de su amante, deleitándose con la extensión de lunares que ahí se hallaba. No se atrevía a acercarse. Reconocía cuando sus caricias eran bien recibidas y no tenía ganas de tomarse una cucharada del mal genio de Molly Weasley. Ella tenía el cabello rojo atado en una trenza, que rodeaba su cuello y cubría uno de sus senos; en sus manos todavía tenía la carta del abuelo Arthur e internamente debatía que hacer con ella. Las ansias de romperla en pedazos eran considerables, pero no quería hacer una escena frente al castaño, quien continuaba a sus espaldas recostado en el colchón de aquella cama cubierta con sábanas de seda. Decidió que lo más prudente sería guardarla y eso hizo, dejándola descuidadamente en el interior de su cartera.

-Ven aquí – pidió con necesidad la pelirroja, halando a Frank para que se aproximara a su cuerpo. Cuando estaban juntos no existía recato ni pudor, Molly se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que él le producía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno al tiempo que hábilmente se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. – Estoy molesta.

-Puedo darme cuenta, cariño – alegó el Longbottom atreviéndose a elevar la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle el rostro con dulzura. Ella se dejó mimar un rato antes de sonreír con picardía. – Molly, en realidad no tengo ganas de continuar con esto.

Ella suspiró, comprendiendo a lo que él se refería. Se dejó caer a su lado para contemplar el techo de la habitación y no quebró el silencio que los invadió. Últimamente Frank había dejado de lado la ternura y la culpa era totalmente suya; la paciencia se le había agotado tras ocho años. Pensó en el tiempo que llevaban haciendo aquello, en el tiempo que empleaban semanalmente para esconderse en algún recóndito hotel. Eran maestros a la hora de desaparecer del mundo cuando querían estar, especialmente Molly. No hacía poco tiempo se había percatado que la pequeña aventura de verano había dejado de ser una aventura para convertirse en un hecho real: amaba a Frank Longbottom. Lo amaba por sus besos, por sus caricias, por su mirada. No obstante, para él su amor estaba vacío. Estaba vacío porque ella jamás había sacrificado nada por él.

-Frank…

-No lo repitas, por favor. No si quieres que me quede esta noche. – la cortó él aparentando sencillez, mas el cuerpo se le tensó notablemente. Le enfermaba que ella lo consolara con tres simples palabras. Él quería respuestas concretas, ya no era un jovencito engatusado por una mujer cuatro años mayor. Ladeó el rostro para mirarla, encontrando los ojos azules de Molly llenos de cariño y pena. – Me lo prometiste.

-Vamos, Frank. ¿Crees que no quiero separarme de Lorcan? – cuestionó entonces ella perdiendo los papeles. Odiaba que él dudara con tanta frecuencia, detestaba que fuera tan insoportablemente repetitivo. – Sabes bien que mi matrimonio con él es una pantalla, yo no lo amo.

A Frank no pareció gustarle lo que escuchaba y, resuelto a no continuar con aquel teatro, se levantó para vestirse. Molly lo observó desde la cama con incredulidad; la había dejado con las palabras en los labios. Alcanzó a protestar débilmente, pero la pelirroja parecía francamente sorprendente por lo que estaba sucediendo. En tantos años jamás habían _peleado_. Jamás la había callado de esa forma tan brusca. Frank se vestía con rabia, cogía sus objetos personales con rapidez, y no la veía. De verdad no quería verla ni hablarle. Lo decían sus ademanes violentos, sus ojos decepcionados… lo decía forma como abría la puerta del cuarto alquilado y se despedía.

-Cuando te decidas a dejar a Lorcan, llámame. Pero no pretendas que te espere eternamente – gruñó antes de cerrar con un portazo. Molly ni siquiera le dijo adiós.

Nuevamente apoyada sobre las almohadas, la Weasley comenzó a reflexionar el juego que componía su vida. Se despertaba junto a un hombre que alguna vez había amado, le prepara el desayuno y no volvía a verlo hasta pasadas las once de la noche. La presencia de Lorcan en su casa era por mera costumbre; sabía que él no sentía nada especial por ella tampoco. En realidad mantenían una relación cordial, una vida ajena al matrimonio que compartían; cada uno hacía lo que quería. Lorcan era su esposo, había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo… y era el hombre que le había destrozado la vida también.

Recordó la carta del abuelo y pensó en lo que implicaba un reencuentro familiar. Le agradaba laborar para la empresa, se esforzaba por ser parte del grupo y merecer el número de acciones que su padre le había heredado. ¿Perderlo todo por el simple remordimiento que les guardaba a sus primos? No valía la pena. Era autosuficiente, pero la idea de tener un puesto en la junta directiva la hacía sentirse dueña de sí misma. Todo iba en perfecto orden, estaba acomodada en perfecta simetría… hasta que Frank se había cruzado en su camino y le había hecho sentir como nunca antes. Con algo de vergüenza admitió que si no se había divorciado de Lorcan era porque, aunque amaba con locura al castaño, no quería descuadrar su vida.

-No es la única razón, ¿verdad, Molly? – inquirió para sí misma.

Observó la cartera, que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Adentro reposaba la dichosa invitación escrita a base de amenazas. No había que pensarlo demasiado, iría a la isla aunque aquella decisión arrastrara también un inevitable encuentro.

**9. **

James Potter alzó la botella de cerveza y brindó con Dominique, quien de manera muy masculina bebió el contenido. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron la ronda, retándose mutuamente con leves intercambios de miradas. Era la primera vez en ocho años que se veían, pero parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Dominique continuaba usando el pelo como un hombre, vestía chaquetas de cuero y se comía las uñas; James seguía teniendo esa estúpida trenza en la nuca, la ropa ajustada y zapatos de diseñador. Era la pareja de siempre: ella el hombre y él la mujer. Llevaban alrededor de tres horas tonteando en aquella barra y parecía que la noche no se acabaría; la pelirroja se preguntaba, mientras lo veía cantar sonoramente las canciones que sonaban por los altavoces, como es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin extrañarlo.

Al saludarse había recibido un beso en los labios muy tenue, característico de la relación que mantenían. Y fue como volver en el tiempo a aquellos días que compartían gustos musicales y se intercambiaban la ropa. Dominique ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba peleada con James, pero bastó que colocaran el disco de Lana del Rey para que lo recordara. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y una opresión le atacó el pecho, como alejando la nube alegre que amenazaba evaporar sus pensamientos a causa del licor ingerido.

-Oh, Jamie.

En su vida Dominique Weasley había llorado solo dos veces. La primera cuando su madre la castigó por haberle cortado la cabeza a las muñecas de Victoire. La segunda, fue después de haber sobrevivido a la tragedia del 2015. Siempre había creído que las mujeres habían salido mal paradas en la historia por tres simples razones: se quejaban demasiado, protestaban demasiado, lloraban demasiado. Solo aquellas que habían tenido agallas para plantarle cara a la sociedad habían dejado su huella en el mundo; Dominique quería ser una de ellas, por eso Dominique no lloraba. Sin embargo, ahí estaba lagrimeando sobre la sucia tabla de un bar de mala muerte por cada memoria que volvía a atormentarle el alma. Volvía a sentirse desgraciada, como hacía ocho años.

-Dom, no te pongas así… - James se vio preocupado, pero parecía entender a la perfección lo que le sucedía. Él también había sido víctima del peso que la familia le había colocado sobre los hombros. Él también se sentía desgraciado e infinitamente culpable; a fin de cuentas, él también la había juzgado. – Dom, yo… siempre quise pedirte disculpas, ¿sabes? Lyssander me lo contó todo, que tú nunca…

-Basta, por favor. – suplicó con la voz quebrada la pelirroja, evitando levantar el rostro. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, no quería verle la cara a James y sentir la misma rabia de antaño. Ella había cambiado, había tratado olvidar. Porque mientras Lily Potter vivía por sus sueños, ella vivía para eliminar los recuerdos.

El Potter titubeó unos minutos, mas se rindió al cabo de un rato. No sabía cómo habían terminado los dos en aquel lugar tan poco higiénico, no sabía cómo es que habían pasado de reír a llorar. En su mente repasó los temas que podrían sacarlos del embrollo y pensó que a ella le causaría gracia saber qué había sido de Louis, su gemelo. Hacía mucho que ninguno de la familia hablaba entre sí, era verdad. No obstante, James había usado toda su habilidad cibernética para localizar a cada uno de sus parientes y mantenerlos en constante vigilancia; estaba al tanto del amorío de Molly con Frank, del enamoramiento de Anne por Fred, del lío sentimental entre Lily y Hugo. Sabía muchas cosas y le habría gustado comentárselas a Dominique, pero ella no le dio tiempo pues recogió sus cosas con prisa y le dio una última mirada lastimera.

-Espera, espera. – la detuvo el joven castaño, cogiéndole la mano y negándose a soltarla. Era un intento desesperado por retener su atención. – A lo mejor te gustaría saber que Louis…

-Ya sé que Louis anda liado con Emmy Nott, no es noticia nueva. – Dominique volvió a sentir que la voz se le quebraba. James pareció decepcionado, aunque no quería dejarla marchar. – James, no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo pretender que tú y yo estamos bien, no es así. – Evitaron mirarse – Lo que no significa que te odie o no te haya perdonado… lo que hiciste.

-Entonces…

-Aunque tratemos de olvidarnos, aunque tratemos de fingir que no nos preocupamos los unos por los otros… somos familia. Estaremos unidos por siempre – La Weasley parecía querer convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía. Sonrió levemente, pero sin honestidad. Aquellas frases eran parte de su monólogo diario que la ayudaba a superar las malas memorias – Mándale saludos a Lyssander de mi parte, por favor.

Se soltó con un ademán brusco, alejándose a largos pasos de la barra. La música de Lana del Rey continuaba sonando, aunque parecía ser la simple sonata fondo típica en las películas románticas. James no sabía cómo sentirse, pero tenía la certeza de que su alma había quedado hecha trizas tras la conversación. ¿Cómo podía el pasado pesar tanto? ¿Estaban realmente condenados a vivir de aquella forma? Todavía tenía sus orbes mieles fijos en la cabellera roja de su prima cuando ella se giró para regalarle una última mirada avergonzada y añadir:

-Nos veremos en _Mollycoddle_… el viernes que viene.

* * *

_**N/A**_

_No planeo que esta nota sea demasiado larga. En cuanto al contenido del fic, basta con leer el principio de este capítulo. No sé si estoy cometiendo un error al publicarlo tan pronto, pero estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo y estoy ansiosa por conocer las opiniones que esta idea puede generar. Agradecería de corazón que quienes lo lean se pasen a dejarme al menos tres palabras xD Como bien dije, es una historia un pelín... enculebrada. Será como una telenovela y, puedo asegurarlo, los capítulos que viene serán más largos; esta fue solo la carta de presentación de mis personajes (que cabe acotar son exclusivamente de la tercera generación y un par de OCs). _

_Besos a todos los lectores fieles y a los nuevos. _

_**¿Un review? ;)**_


	2. Inducción

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

…

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear Im gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing_

_things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_but here comes goodbye_

**Here comes goodbye**

**Rascal Flatts**

…

**Inducción**

**Sibilinos Motivos**

…

**1.**

Desde el primer momento, Albus supo que había sido una mala idea hacer partícipe a Scorpius de las amenazas de su abuelo. Aquella absurda carta perjudicó su rutina y Scorpius Malfoy no lo dejaba en paz. Lo llamaba con frecuencia, se presentaba sin invitación en su departamento y lo sacaba de fiesta a locales exclusivos para pasar horas y horas conversando; el tema siempre era el mismo: debía defender su herencia. Albus estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo se había valido de palabras ingeniosas y persuasivas para convencerlo, pero no entendía cómo había él accedido. Probablemente se debía a la costosa bebida que casi le habían obligado a ingerir, tal vez estaba harto de tener una dosis excesiva de Scorpius… Lo único que sabía era que, aunque no quisiera, cumpliría con la petición de Arthur Weasley.

Albus Potter emitió un suspiro desesperado y observó a su alrededor. Su pequeño cuchitril, la cueva que protegía sus cuadros… era su espacio, jamás se había visto alterado y nunca lo había hecho sentir incómodo. No pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y su vida se limitaba a ir y venir del museo donde trabajaba restaurando pinturas viejas y sin importancia. Le gustaba su vida. Le gustaba la vida que había conseguido tener sin su familia. No obstante, Albus no era lo suficientemente orgulloso para negar el hecho de que tenía intriga. Tenía frescos los recuerdos del último día, pero aun así reconocía que llegaba a extrañar los viejos tiempos… Antes de que todo lo malo sucediera.

Los Weasley eran una familia numerosa, aunque no la más numerosa de Inglaterra, y eran ampliamente conocidos a causa de la pequeña empresa que administraban. Sorprendentemente, la tala de árboles daba inmensas sumas de dinero y habían bastado unos pocos años para que la posición económica de la familia se estableciera. No había pasado más de una década cuando Arthur Weasley, en conjunto con su hermano Bilius, adquirió una pequeña isla artificial que se conectaba con el puerto de Londres gracias al río Támesis; era la antigua propiedad de un excéntrico hombre, un tal Dumbledore, dedicado a las reformas políticas y educativas inglesas que de la noche a la mañana había decidido abandonar su hogar y marcharse a tierras extranjeras. La belleza de aquel lugar estaba, sin duda, en la maravillosa siembra de árboles que poseía; eran amplios y frondosos bosques que fomentaron las actividades de Weasley Group. Y en conmemoración a su aniversario con Molly Prewett, la primera dama de la compañía, la isla fue bautizada bajo el nombre _Mollycoddle_.

Todos los Weasley, desde entonces, habían nacido en las fronteras de la isla y se habían criado en los jardines de la casona de los patriarcas: _La Madriguera_. Navidades, cumpleaños, matrimonios, nacimientos. La historia de la familia se había arraigado a la tierra de _Mollycoddle_ como los mismos árboles que allí crecían. Albus, en algún momento de su adolescencia, también había vislumbrado su futuro en ese lugar; lo había proyectado con mucha claridad, con la certeza de que algún día se casaría en el arco nupcial donde sus padres lo habían hecho, que tendría su propia casita en uno de los claros del bosque, que vería nacer a sus hijos en la misma habitación donde él había nacido. ¿Por qué todo acabó de la peor manera? ¿Por qué llevaba ocho años sin saber de los suyos?

-Lucy… -. El moreno no pudo evitar asombrarse al escuchar el nombre de su prima brotar con facilidad de sus labios. Casi se le había olvidado, y no sabía cómo, que ella pertenecía a los Weasley… casi olvidaba que todo había sido por ella.

Podría haber continuado especulando sobre el pasado e intentado refrescar las razones por las cuales detestaba a su prole, mas la llegada de Scorpius Malfoy a su departamento interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Desde su posición, en el destartalado sofá de la sala, lo vio ingresar y cerrar la puerta como si se tratara de su propia casa; su amigo tenía el cabello platinado alborotado, la chaqueta de cuero empapada y dos pesadas maletas consigo. Albus observó los objetos con ligera preocupación y algo de gracia, pero perdió el humor tan pronto como recordó lo que la presencia de Scorpius el jueves por la tarde significaba.

-¿De verdad, Scorpius? Es un fin de semana, no creo que uses más de dos mudas de ropa. -. Protestó con exasperación. Malfoy se comportaba como un niño y, por algún motivo, la idea de su reencuentro con la familia le parecía un acontecimiento muy importante.

Tan importante que lo había obligado a invitarlo al viaje.

-No tienes idea de lo que tu abuelo puede tener planeado, es mejor prevenir que después lamentarse. -. Contestó con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo gala de su encanto personal. Albus tuvo que corregirse mentalmente; Malfoy no se comportaba como un niño, más bien era toda una mujer. -. Albus, sé que esto te fastidia. Y créeme que no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato, lo hago por tu bien.

-Me parece que no terminas de entenderlo. -. El Potter se levantó y fue directo a la cocina mientras el rubio se instalaba. El hecho de que Scorpius aceptara dormir en su sofá para asistir a la reunión hablaba de cuán importante le parecía la visita a la isla; jamás habría aceptado pasar la noche allí teniendo una cama matrimonial para él solo en su pent-house si no fuera por algo realmente necesario. Él solía dar la vida si se trataba de conseguir algo que quería; y él deseaba con toda su alma que los Weasley se encontraran. -. Si protegieras mi bien, no me dejarías ir. Lo que creo es que te entusiasma saber de mi familia precisamente porque odio el tema.

Ambos amigos se miraron con severidad, uno esperando una confesión por parte del otro que jamás llegaría. Scorpius no negó las palabras de su amigo, pues había verdad en ellas. Poder materializar a la polémica familia le parecía un proyecto interesante; nadie sabía absolutamente nada de los Weasley y él, por primera vez desde que había conocido a Albus, podría saciar su curiosidad. Le agradaba la idea de tratar con quienes habían criado a su mejor amigo, saber de dónde provenía ese extraño ser impaciente, meticuloso y serio que componía a Albus Potter. No obstante, no había insistido tanto solo por su causa. Francamente, le parecía necesario un reencuentro. Reconocía por las evasivas de Albus que su pasado estaba caldeado por acontecimientos ajenos a su conocimiento, pero no creía que existiera algo lo suficientemente grave como para descoser a una familia conocida, al menos en la red –la única fuente donde Scorpius había podido buscar a los Weasley-, por el amor que se tenían. Estaba seguro que con una segunda oportunidad todos podrían arreglar sus diferencias. Y aunque creía firmemente en ello, no intentó explicarle a su amigo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones; él no necesitaba más protestas marca Potter-Weasley.

Ellos irían a _Mollycoddle_.

En vista de que Albus no estaba del mejor humor, Scorpius decidió postergar por unos minutos el cuestionario que tenía preparado para él. Acomodó las maletas cerca del sofá, mirándolo con evidente desagrado, para después repasar los alrededores del espacio. No había mucho, no había poco. Su departamento revelaba aspectos íntimos de su personalidad, que al Malfoy le había costado conocer, y a la vez resguardaba todos sus secretos. Por las paredes mal pintadas se extendían varios lienzos, había pilas de libros en los rincones y los discos musicales se apretaban unos contra otros en las estanterías; el televisor de segunda mano no se usaba, solo en determinadas ocasiones y constituía otro adorno en la sala porque el único aparato electrónico que el moreno usaba era una radio portátil que le servía para ambientar su lugar de trabajo. Más allá de la sala que conectaba con la cocina y la barra-comedor, el lugar contaba con un baño y otras dos habitaciones: el dormitorio y el taller. Scorpius jamás había puesto un pie en el territorio sagrado de Albus, pues este no permitía que nadie accediera a contemplar sus bocetos y pinturas sin acabar. El proceso de pintar era suyo y de nadie más y eso era en lo único que su mejor amigo no insistía porque a él tampoco le gustaba que husmearan en su oficina. A su manera, el Potter lo tenía todo o, mejor dicho, tenía lo necesario.

Por un segundo Scorpius pensó que tal vez se equivocaba al obligarlo a visitar a sus abuelos, pero no dio muestras de querer retractarse. Estaba seguro que para Arthur Weasley ver a sus nietos era importante.

Se aproximó a la barra-comedor para sentarse y admirar lo que su amigo hacía. Albus no era especialista en la cocina, sino todo lo contrario, mas se las arreglaba para mantenerse con vida a base de comida rápida y comida pre-cocida. En esos instantes se encargaba de calentar unos tallarines de la noche anterior, sintiendo leve bochorno al saber que era lo único que podía ofrecerle al heredero de Malfoy Corp. mientras este lo veía tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero principalmente buscaba alguna forma de preguntarle lo que quería preguntar. Sabía que para que Albus soltara la lengua tenía que ser por su propia voluntad.

-He pensado que tal vez podrías hablarme de tu familia, para estar preparado. -. El Potter le dirigió una mirada asesina que no duró más de dos segundos, para posteriormente ignorarlo. -. No quiero llegar y sentir que no conozco a nadie, Al. Necesito algo para distinguirlos, quizá si los describieras…

-Todos son pelirrojos. -. Comentó sin meditarlo. Se reprochó por haber hablado, pero al ver el disgusto de Scorpius se dio cuenta que aquella información no le servía de nada. Aun así parecía que no iba a rendirse. Tuvo que entornar los ojos, hastiado de tanta insistencia. -. Scorpius, en primer lugar debes dejar de pensar que son la familia maravilla.

-No creo eso. -. Replicó infantilmente.

-Sí, si lo crees. Tienes la idea de que un reencuentro moverá sentimientos en todos nosotros y volveremos a amarnos como cuando éramos niños. -. El microondas emitió un pitido, informando que la cena estaba lista. Albus se calló unos instantes y sirvió dos platos para después entregarle uno a Scorpius. -. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si irán todos. -. Añadió al tiempo que buscaba dos tenedores y se sentaba junto él. -. Cuando comprendas eso, tal vez responda tus preguntas idiotas.

-No puedes evitar que quiera saber, son tu familia. -. El Malfoy lo imitó y empezó a comer, intentando ordenar las ideas. Al menos su amigo parecía más dispuesto a conversar, probablemente porque había entendido que no lo dejaría en paz. -. Quieras o no, eres un Weasley. No solo compartes sangre con ellos, tienen un pasado… y no puedes deshacerte de eso.

-No quiero deshacerme de mi pasado, Scor. -. Lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. -. Si lo olvidara sería todo más fácil y no quiero que lo sea. No puedo perdonarlos -. Albus suspiró y lo miró con seriedad, con los ojos esmeraldas chispeando emociones contenidas. -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-No preguntaré qué pasó entre ustedes porque sé que te molesta. -. Scorpius lo pensó un momento mientras se dedicaba a comer los tallarines recalentados. Estaba tan enfrascado en la plática que no había puesto reparos en la cena improvisada. -. ¿Cuántos son? ¿A qué se dedican? ¿Cómo se ven? Cosas por el estilo, solo me gustaría saber con qué me encontraré. Por ejemplo, sé que ninguno parece estar interesado en la empresa.

-Llevo ocho años sin saber de ellos, la verdad no podría darte mucha información… -. Albus dudó, sintiéndose algo estúpido por no poder contestar lo básico. -. En total somos doce y a cada uno nos corresponde menos del diez por ciento de las acciones; hasta donde tengo entendido ninguno participa activamente en la junta directiva, así que el abuelo Arthur toma las decisiones.

Scorpius, entonces, tomó consciencia de que él evitaba mencionar a sus padres. Rememorando se percató de que Arthur Weasley tampoco lo había hecho en su carta y en su búsqueda cibernética sobre la familia tampoco había dado con ellos. Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Por alguna razón sentía que aquel era otro asunto turbio en la vida de Albus, algo todavía más doloroso. ¿Estaría relacionado con el motivo de ruptura entre los primos Weasley? Le frustraba pensar que jamás descubriría toda la historia. Sin embargo, respetaba lo suficiente a Albus para conformarse con lo que él le dijera. El moreno, entre tanto, apartó el plato y se cruzó de brazos, intentando explicarse mejor. No sabía por dónde empezar y le mareaba recordar.

-Victoire es la mayor, es enfermera y trabaja en el hospital donde su esposo, Ted Lupin, es accionista; tiene dos hermanos gemelos: Louis, que también quería dedicarse a la medicina, y Dominique… ella soñaba con ser periodista independiente, no sé si estarán ejerciendo ahora. Después están Molly, que se graduó como administradora y estaba casada con el pesado de Lorcan Scamander, y… Lucy… -. Scorpius se sorprendió al notar como las orejas adquirían un tono rojo granate, aunque no pudo adivinar si se trataba de vergüenza o ira. El Potter carraspeó, incómodo, antes de continuar -. Tampoco sé qué estará haciendo hoy en día, pero siempre hablaba de escribir y ganarse un Nobel de literatura.

-Oh, ¿y era buena escritora?

-No lo sé, jamás me dejó leer lo que escribía -. Lo calló bruscamente el ojiverde con los labios fruncidos. -. Fredy y Roxanne… ellos también son gemelos; él se graduó como contador antes de que yo saliera de la escuela gracias a un programa especial, aparentemente era superdotado; y ella… no diré que era poco lista, pero no tenía tantas aspiraciones ni aires de grandeza. De los dos siempre quise más a Roxanne, Fred podía llegar a ser verdaderamente insoportable. Él se llevaba muy bien con Molly, se parecían mucho… -. Volvió a dudar, todavía más incómodo. Después del asunto con Lucy, los gemelos eran la piedra más pesada del pasado de los Weasley. Claro, si descontaba a la problemática Rose Weasley. Recordarla a ella le dolía todavía más y, por eso, perdió las ganas de seguir hablando.

-¿Albus? -. El Malfoy podía darse cuenta que revelar aquellos detalles realmente lastimaba a su amigo. ¿Qué había pasado para marcarlo de esa manera? -. Si quieres podemos dejarlo, creo que…

-Ya comencé, no molestes. -. Ladró con fastidio el moreno, haciendo un ademán para mantenerlo callado. -. Rose… me cuesta más hablar de ella. -. Reveló con pena, desviando su mirada al techo. La frase captó el profundo interés de su mejor amigo, que memorizó aquel nombre como si presintiera que sería la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas. -. Nunca fue una persona fácil, lidiar con sus… lidiar con ella era tedioso. Fue mi prima hermana, incluso llegué a quererla más que a la odiosa de mi hermana menor. Pero era determinada, tenía un aura que te atraía. Personalmente creo que veía las cosas de una manera muy diferente, estaba en un nivel superior a todos.

-¿Y qué fue de ella? -. Scorpius lo interrumpió si poder evitarlo, ligeramente fascinado por la forma tan transparente con la cual Albus hablaba de Rose. No había dado tantos detalles de los demás. El Potter parpadeó, extrañado por su propia sinceridad.

-Le gustaba la danza. De niña siempre quiso ser bailarina y probablemente eso sea ahora. Nadie pudo sacarle la idea de la cabeza. -. Volvió a las evasivas, decidido a controlarse. -. Tiene un hermano menor de la edad de mi odiosa hermana menor: Hugo. El abuelo tenía planes para él porque era brillante, en un sentido mucho más práctico que Fred. La verdad es que no sé qué pudo ser de él, así como tampoco sé que pudo ser de Lilian Potter. -. Albus repasó los nombres de su familia, dándose cuenta de que solo faltaba una persona por mencionar. -. Finalmente, está James. Él era un genio informático, le gustaba el asunto de la ingeniería y planeaba piratear todas las redes gubernamentales algún día. Quizá esté preso, quizá trabaja con Anonymus… -. Posó su mirada esmeralda en el tazón con tallarines helados y jugueteó con ellos, dando a entender que la historia había terminado. -. No son la familia maravilla, no hay tanto que contar como tú crees…

El rubio no sabía qué decir. Por un lado le alivió comprobar que su mejor amigo no hablaba con desgana de su propia familia; si, por algún motivo oscuro los detestaba y le hacía daño recordarlos, pero no era indiferente a ellos. Eso significaba que las probabilidades de conseguir alguna reconciliación durante el viaje no eran nulas. No obstante, veía que todo aquello estaba más revuelto de lo que él pensaba. Eran doce personas completamente diferentes en cuanto a gustos, personalidades y profesiones. Estaba seguro que antes de la ruptura habían sobrevivido a múltiples disputas y dilemas. Aquel razonamiento le hizo ver que la grieta que los separaba estaba originada a causa de, probablemente, continuas confrontaciones y tolerancia agotada. Pero había algo más; había algo anterior a eso que los había condenado a fracasar como familia.

Albus mentía. Había mucho más que contar, mucho más de lo que él creía.

**2.**

Rose Weasley llegó al Puerto de Londres con una maleta de cuero desgastado en una mano y un cigarro recién encendido en la otra. La había traído una de sus amigas del cabaret donde trabajaba, una tal Mimí con quien solía salir a pasarla bien. El cabello rojo fuego iba amarrado con descuido en una cola alta y su esbelta figura era cubierta por un vestido negro de falta ancha, unas medias largas de encaje y unos botines sin taco que no combinaban para nada. Su mirada azulina era indiferente a los vistazos impactados y deseosos que recibía, como si fuera un ser de otra dimensión. Tenía los ojos enmarcados en gruesas y marcadas líneas trazadas con carbón negro, acentuando los rasgos finos que poseía. Era bella, sin duda, sobre todo después de haberse deshecho de las profundas ojeras que el insomnio y la adicción a las drogas le había producido durante meses.

Estaba ansiosa. No por la idea de reencontrarse con su familia sino porque llevaba varios días sin consumir a falta de dinero suficiente. Rose reconocía que tenía un vicio incontrolable, pero a diferencia de sus abuelos no lo consideraba un problema. Sus días eran una montaña rusa que variaba de colores según lo que adquiría; el alcohol, el tabaco, la droga eran su única manera de sentirse real y a la vez inmune a la vida. Era su única manera de desconectarse del pasado. Y le gustaba.

-Srta. Weasley -. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse cara a cara con Neville Longbottom. El hombre amigo de sus padres, padrino de su hermano Hugo, jardinero de _La Madriguera_ había venido a buscarla entre la marea de gente que atiborraba el puerto.

Había caos por todas partes, parecía un día de mercado o la procesión de una misa; pescadores, comerciantes, verduleros, hombres de negocios, damas con sombrillas para cubrirse de la nieve inexistente. Desafortunadamente el clima invernal de aquel año era contradictorio y la nieve, que no había caído ni a finales de otoño, no había obstaculizado los viajes en barco; el frío tampoco era digno de mencionar. Era una navidad semejante a los primeros días de primavera, la rareza natural producto del desgaste del planeta. Rose pensó, mientras saludaba a Neville, que Albus habría amado la belleza de todos los matices sociales que ahí se pintaban aun sin el típico invierno de fondo; él era, a su manera, un romántico y veía la esencia de los objetos con una claridad asombrosa. Recordar a Albus la llevó a analizar lo que estaba haciendo ella, la problemática Rose Weasley, en medio de aquel ambiente con una pinta tan formal. El corazón se volvió un apretado nudo que le cortó la respiración y se instaló en su tráquea, impidiéndole oxigenar el cerebro.

-Gracias por… venir. -. Dijo la pelirroja recobrando su estado indiferente. El jardinero le sonrió con afecto, con verdadero cariño, antes de tomarla del brazo y pedirle que caminara. Aún tenía el cigarro encendido cuando se encontró frente al transatlántico perteneciente a Weasley Group. Pudo darse cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas por cargar y pensó que ella era otro paquete que su abuelo había ordenado llevar a la isla. Aquello desató el nudo, que le impedía respirar con normalidad, junto a sus demonios internos. -. Neville, creo que puedo caminar sola. No voy a perderme.

-Tú vives perdida, Rose. -. Fue la única respuesta del hombre, quien continuaba sonriendo amablemente y la acompañaba a la rampa de acceso. La Weasley desvió la mirada al río Támesis, la vía que se empleaba para acceder al Mar del Norte donde se hallaba _Mollycoddle_, y no encontró algo para replicar tal alegato. No quiso admitirlo, pero le había dolido.

En el interior del barco había varias secciones. La de carga iba repleta de adornos florales y festivos, comida congelada y otra serie de cosas que escapaban de la comprensión y el interés de Rose. Eran las provisiones para la fiesta de aniversario. En los pisos superiores, en cambio había varios dormitorios con sus respectivos baños, un comedor con un balcón en dirección al mar y una sala amplia de piso entapizado con chimenea colonial, un bar repleto de licores variados y mullidos muebles. Posiblemente habría más, pero era difícil calcular cuántas áreas estaban disponibles. Neville la acompañó hasta esta última habitación, advirtiéndole que otros de sus primos (tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar cuáles) habían llegado un poco más temprano y habían optado por acomodarse en los cuartos. Seguidamente, tomó la maleta sin pedir permiso y marchó para dejarla sola. A la ojiazul aquel trato le desagradó porque comprendió que Arthur Weasley los había engañado; no iban a llegar esa noche a la isla, probablemente tardarían la noche entero en atravesar la extensión del río para llegar a mar abierto. Eso significaba que estaría a bordo con su familia sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Maldito viejo… -. Masculló sin malicia, molesta. No le costó conseguir un cenicero, donde hundió el cigarro sin terminar, y posteriormente evitó acercarse al bar. Se sentó en uno de los muebles y, entonces, se fijó en el cuadro que reposaba sobre la chimenea y opacaba el resto de la sala con el potente mensaje que llevaba impreso: era un retrato de la familia, el retrato que nunca había sido colgado en _La Madriguera_ porque había sido pintado el mismo día del fatídico día del 2015 y desestabilizaba la cordura de su enferma abuela.

Todos los Weasley aparecían en él.

-Veo que ya te percataste de lo que esto significa -. Pocas veces la voz petulante de Molly había causado impresión en Rose. Aquella no fue una de esas veces. Las primas, pelirrojas de pura cepa, se miraron con desdén y algo de resentimiento. Molly Weasley se acercó al bar para servirse, moviéndose con arrogancia; llevaba pantalones formales, una blusa azul marino holgada y tacones de punta fina. -. Él planea descubrir qué sucedió. -. La frase sonaba a amenaza y a la Weasley menor logró tocarle la fibra sensible.

-En ese caso podrás disfrutar de la atención, Molly. -. Escupió con saña la primogénita de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con falsedad. -. Tengo entendido que tienes tus propias teorías al respecto. Y como eres tan brillante, estoy segura que podrás revelar la verdad al abuelo. -. El sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras era evidente. -. ¿No habías contratado a Frank para eso? ¿O solo necesitabas una excusa para liarte con él?

-No me provoques, Rose. -. Replicó la mayor, golpeando la barra con el vaso de cristal y salpicando algunas gotas de whisky añejo alrededor. Su mirada celeste parecía hecha de hielo cuando se fijó en el océano que constituía el iris en los ojos de su prima. La mención de Frank la había alterado.

-No me amenaces, Molly. -. Contestó sin dejar de sonreír en apariencia. Entonces hizo su entrada Lorcan Scamander, ataviado en un elegante traje azul oscuro que resaltaba su cabello rubio y sus orbes lavanda. El joven marido de Molly observó sorprendido a Rose, como si no esperara realmente encontrarse con alguien más en aquel barco. Su impresión, no obstante, no provocó mutación alguna en la expresión de Rose, quien sabía que él esperaba encontrarse con _alguien_ precisamente.

-Rose, que placer verte. -. Saludó una vez se recuperó, aproximándose para tomar la mano de su prima política y besarla galantemente. Rose se soltó de un tirón y se levantó del sillón, alejándose como si su presencia le causara asco.

-No tienes que ser hipócrita conmigo, Lorcan. -. Evitó la cordialidad, haciendo gala de sus típicos modales. El rubio, en cambio, parecía divertido por la falta de educación. -. Tu único placer es joderle la vida a los demás. -. La Weasley pareció querer añadir algo más, pero dudó. Una cosa era escupir vitriolo y otra perjudicar a las contadas personas que todavía le importaban un poco dentro de aquella prole endemoniada. De todas maneras, no pudo contenerse. Era como si el monstruo interno se regocijara ante la idea de poder deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. -. ¿Para qué viniste? No creerás que vaya a tragarme ese cuento de que viniste a acompañar a tu amada esposa, que obviamente de amada no tiene nada.

Lorcan perdió la sonrisa, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud acusadora de la pelirroja. Molly, que comprendía la referencia que Rose hacía, se tensó a causa de la rabia. Ambas volvieron a mirarse fijamente, pensando exactamente en lo mismo que él pensaba: Dominique. Sin embargo, ninguno tuvo el atrevimiento de mencionarla. Rose por respeto, Lorcan por miedo, Molly por orgullo. Un silencio atronador se instauró entre los tres, la tensión en el aire era palpable. Rose se dio cuenta que aquel reencuentro era una terrible idea, había hecho mal en acudir al llamado obligatorio de su abuelo. ¿Era hora de zarpar? Aun se encontraba en el puerto, podría bajarse y perderse en sus vicios, se olvidaría otra vez que tenía familia. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba el dinero. Necesitaba también ver a su abuela, a quien le debía todo en la vida. Sabía que no era capaz de bajarse. En parte por el dinero, en parte por la abuela enferma, en parte porque ya había subido y no quería quedar como una niña inmadura frente a Molly y Lorcan.

-Sra. Scamander, disculpe mi intromisión. -. Una de las trabajadoras del barco ingresó con timidez, dirigiéndose con sumo respeto a la mayor. Lorcan se relajó al instante, sonriendo con fingida amabilidad a la joven antes de perderse por la puerta sin despedirse de su esposa y su prima. Molly estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero todavía tenía clavado en el pecho el dardo envenado que Rose le había lanzado. -. Quería saber cómo quería disponer del armario de su habitación, no quise tocar nada para no molestarla. -. Continuó la empleada aún más temerosa al ver que la imponente mujer no le prestaba atención.

-No tienes que tratarla con tanto respeto, es solo una arrastrada. -. Molly tuvo que cerrar los ojos para armarse de paciencia y no atacar a la pelirroja, recordando que no se vería bien que una persona tan decente y educada se liara a golpes con otra. Aunque ni siquiera consideraba a Rose una persona. Seguía teniendo la apariencia y el tacto de una fiera salvaje. ¡Cuán poco la había extrañado!

-Te enseñaré, por favor acompáñame. -. Solicitó con rectitud a la joven, quien se encontraba perpleja por el tono arisco que la otra pelirroja empleaba. -. Rose… -. Molly se detuvo un instante en la puerta para mirarla con indiferencia, siendo retribuida de la misma manera. -. Te lo repito: No me provoques. No hagas te odie de verdad.

A modo de respuesta Rose simplemente la miró, deslizando su mirada azul océano por el rostro impoluto de su prima. Molly no se equivocaba; era toda una fiera salvaje y parecía preparada para hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa que se atreviera a molestarla. Rose era volátil. Rose era peligrosa. Rose lo sabía _todo_. Y recordando estas tres cosas, Molly Weasley abandonó la sala acompañada de la incrédula empleada que había quedado perturbada por aquel personaje tan insolente. Una vez se encontró sola, Rose volvió a sentarse y fijó su atención nuevamente en retrato familiar, delineando las formas plasmadas y comparándolas con la realidad. Nada quedaba de las sonrisas pintadas. Nada quedaba de la feliz familia que tanto se amó una vez.

Decidió que odiaba aquel retrato y desde aquel momento no volvió a mirarlo. Buscó por la sala algo que la distrajera de la tentación de fumarse la caja de cigarros que ocultaba en la liga de sus medias de encaje o servirse alguna botella de _Blue Label _para despejar su mente. Entonces dio con un objeto difuminado entre la opulencia del lugar: un aparato parecido a una vieja rocola. A su lado había un estante lleno de libros y álbumes que, para el horror de Rose, contenían las fotos de matrimonios, nacimientos, navidades y festividades de los Weasley. ¿Qué pretendía el viejo? ¿Realmente creería que conseguiría remover la tierra que sepultaba las tumbas? La Weasley se dirigió al aparato musical para revisar que canciones podría poner para acallar el silencio desolador y sus ganas de ceder al vicio; no le tomó más de diez segundos descubrir que todas las canciones le gustaban. Aquel objeto, recordó, era de ella.

-Parece que si quieres desenterrar a los muertos, Arthur Weasley… -. Murmuró, fijándose que la sala completa tenía diminutos detalles decorativos pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos: sus discos, los libros de Molly, el florero de Victoire, los suvenires de Fred, el tapete tejido de Dominique, la flauta de Lucy, un cuadro de arte abstracto hecho por Albus… -. Y yo que te creía un tonto, abuelo. -. Rose sonrió, por primera vez, con sinceridad antes de presionar un botón para que las notas de _Here comes goodbye_, de Rascal Flatts, resonaran en la habitación.

**3.**

Lyssander Scamander entrelazó su mano con James Potter, ignorando las miradas desagradables que las personas les dirigían. El castaño tampoco les prestó demasiada atención pues se hallaba inmerso en la imponente forma que tenía el transatlántico de Weasley Group. Internamente repasaba los rostros borrosos de sus primos, a quienes llevaba ocho años de no ver, hasta finalmente detenerse en Dominique, con quien se había encontrado hacía unos días en un bar. Desde aquel día no durmió tranquilo, era imposible no soñar con el miedo que le daba enfrentarse a la familia. ¿Estaría Lily también? Era increíble que él, un respetable ingeniero de veintinueve años, tuviera miedo a una jovencita que se ganaba la vida como mesera. Pero la verdad era que si tenía terror al reencuentro era precisamente por Lilian Potter y su lengua viperina. Podía soportar a Fred con su malhumor, a Molly con su petulancia, a Louis con sus burlas... ¡Incluso la decepción del abuelo Arthur! Lo que nunca podría superar era la manera tan cruda con la cual su propia hermana lo había humillado. Jamás había sido un hombre seguro de sí mismo, eso se lo dejaba a Dominique. A Dominique, quien lo había protegido… A Dominique, que había llorado decenas de veces por su culpa.

-Jamie, tenemos que entrar. -. Comentó con serenidad Lyssander, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su prometido. Trataba de prestarle su fuerza a través del gesto, pues sabía lo difícil que era para él toda la situación. -. Jamie…

-Lo sé, Lyss. Solo… dame un momento. -. Pidió con la voz quebrada el ingeniero. Los dos se quedaron largo rato admirando el barco mientras a su alrededor había ligera conmoción por la cercanía que mantenían.

No podían saber, ensimismados en lo suyo, que eran observados a su vez por Roxanne y Lea, quienes estaban en un estado semejante. La heredera Nott intentaba por todos los medios regularizar la respiración de su novia, pero ella no parecía querer responder y se había quedado paralizada a unos metros de su primo y su pareja. Era ilógico porque se sabía comprendida por James, pero la idea de encontrarse con su hermano le tenía el estómago revuelto. No se sentía segura, no quería subirse al transatlántico. Murmuraba desesperada a Lea para que se marcharan, mas no obtuvo la respuesta que quería; Lea parecía determinada a acabar con todo el asunto de una buena vez. Tenía un plan en mente. Lejos estaba de saber que Scorpius Malfoy, quien en ese instante estacionaba cerca del puerto en compañía de Albus Potter, pensaba lo mismo que ella: reconciliar a la disparatada familia, tuvieran o no que escarbar en el oscuro pasado.

-¡Roxanne! -. Aquel grito de júbilo llamó la atención tanto de James y Lyssander como del resto de los trabajadores y pasajeros que se encontraban treinta kilómetros en rededor. La aludida parpadeó con sorpresa antes de verse apretada en unos gruesos brazos varoniles plagados de pecas oscuras. Podían haber pasado ocho años, pero recordaba perfectamente aquella colonia marca Dior que Louis Weasley utilizaba hasta para dormir. Repentinamente, y sin saber por qué, se relajó. -. Oh, Dios. Mira que atractiva estás. ¿Te siguen gustando las chicas? -. Louis miró con despreocupación a Lea, sonrojada hasta la coroniñña, y se carcajeó. -. ¡Lea Nott! Ya veo, entiendo por qué te siguen gustando las chicas. Son una belleza, ¿a qué si? De hecho, tengo que admitir que comparto tus gustos.

-Louis… -. Murmuró con vergüenza la pelirroja de piel canela. Él se negaba a soltarla, de hecho la estrechaba con más fuerza mientras se hundía en su cuello. Entonces Roxanne se percató que Louis estaba temblando imperceptiblemente y la abrazaba como si buscara aferrarse a algo. Percibirlo provocó que sus ojos azules se humedecieran, conmovida por el gesto de su primo menor. Le retribuyó el abrazo, apretándose contra él. -. Siempre hemos compartido gustos, Lou. Y siempre he conseguido a las mejores chicas. -. Bromeó con una temblorosa sonrisa.

Louis tenía tanto miedo como ella.

-Oh, oh. ¿Quieres jugar? -. Louis se soltó un poco y oteó frenéticamente entre las personas, que poco a poco se alejaban, hasta que dio con una encantadora figura vestida con jeans ajustados y un top negro; Lea empalideció al identificarla. -. Te presento a mi amante, Emmy Nott. -. Dijo sin pudor. La pareja boqueó con impresión, pasmada por la inesperada presencia de la Nott mayor, quien sonrió con malicia, viéndose tan juvenil y alegre como el mismo Louis. -. No podrás decir que Lea es más hermosa que Emmy, lo siento. Esta vez te he ganado.

Y en medio de su euforia, que disfrazaba el pánico que le causaba el reencuentro, se percató de la presencia de James y Lyssander a unos pocos metros. Louis fijó su mirada azul en las manos entrelazadas y sonrió, como si se lo esperara. El castaño y el Scamander parecieron apenados repentinamente, pero ninguno hizo ademán de separarse. No tenían vergüenza de su relación, era la verdad. Sin embargo, el simpático Weasley siempre los había molestado a causa de sus inclinaciones sexuales; de hecho, había tratado de cambiarlas sin lograr absolutamente. Para Louis era incomprensible que un hombre no pudiera desear a una mujer a pesar de que comprendía perfectamente las preferencias de Roxanne. James esperaba otra burla, otra bulla, que nunca llegó. Por el contrario, su pelirrojo primo se aproximó y se le lanzó encima de la misma manera que había hecho con la Weasley. Y de la misma forma que Roxanne, James sintió el miedo de Louis. Y en ese efímero instante, volvieron a ser parte de la misma familia.

Las hermanas Nott, entre tanto, intercambiaron cuchicheos apresurados. Lea no tenía idea que su hermana mayor andaba liándose con Louis ni entendía qué hacía allí. Emmy le explicó entre risas que Louis llevaba un tiempo siguiéndole los pasos y casi se le había hecho imposible sucumbir a los encantos del joven, aunque reconocía que se comportaba como una niña. Tenía treinta y tres años, siete más que el Weasley, era prácticamente una locura pensar que podían llegar a algo. No obstante, Emmy se defendió alegando que si ella no la juzgaba por su relación con Roxanne esperaba no recibir reproches; suficiente tenía con su madre, no necesitaba que Lea le diera lecciones de vida. Al escuchar esto, la menor no dijo nada más.

-Es un alivio encontrarme con ustedes aquí afuera, me daba algo de corte entrar solo. -. Pronunció con sinceridad el pelirrojo, sin soltar a James. Parecía un mono colgado de un árbol. Roxanne le sonrió con comprensión, pero había rastros de malestar en ella. El júbilo de Louis había funcionado solo unos instantes para olvidar lo pasado. Las tres parejas intercambiaron saludos finalmente antes de comenzar a subir por la rampa, con la voz de Louis haciendo de fondo.

Adentro comprobaron lo que Rose y Molly habían deducido: pasarían mucho tiempo a bordo. El hecho aumentó la presión entre los primos, sobre todo en Roxanne y James, quienes sentían que en cualquier momento aparecerían sus peores miedos: sus hermanos. No obstante, parecía que además de las primogénitas de Ronald y Percy, solo estaban en el barco los empleados y Victoire y Teddy que empezaban a instalarse en su dormitorio temporal. Neville, que hasta el momento había estado atareado con la carga, se ofreció a ubicarlos para después llevarlos a la sala de estar del barco. Parecía alegre de reencontrarse con todos al tiempo que comentaba lo mucho que recordaba de ellos siendo niños que jugaban en los jardines de _La Madriguera_.

Para cuando se instalaron, Roxanne estaba más nerviosa. Se había separado de sus primos y se encerró en el dormitorio con Lea, quien aún no podía creer que su hermana mayor estuviera tonteando con un veinteañero. No obstante, tuvo que olvidarse de ello para animar a su novia, que parecía querer lanzarse por la borda; le besó los labios, los pómulos, los párpados y mediante bromas coquetas le robó una que otra sonrisa. Lea estaba preocupaba por ella y de no ser por eso jamás habría aceptado acompañarla; la idea de toparse con Fred Weasley no solo tenía los nervios de Roxanne hechos agua. Lea Nott se sentía igual de débil cuando Fred Weasley la miraba con los ojos azules chispeando por la furia contenida.

-Lea, ¿crees que todo irá bien? -. Inquirió entonces la de piel canela, acostada en su pecho mientras recibía caricias en el cabello ondulado. La susodicha titubeó, pensando que lo mejor sería mentirle, pero no le gustaba pecar de deshonesta con Roxanne. -. Olvida la pregunta, es estúpida.

-No es estúpida, Rox. Solo… es difícil que esto pueda ir bien. -. Decidió sincerarse. -. Ambas sabemos que la ruptura se dio en los peores términos. Aunque hayan pasado ocho años, es notable la tensión que hay en el ambiente. Me da la impresión que todos están obligados a venir…

-Todos estamos obligados a venir.

-Lo sé, pero eso solo empeora las cosas. Imagina cuando Molly y Dominique se encuentren, o lo que pasará cuando Lily vea a Lyssander haciéndose arrumacos con James. -. Lo que Lea decía era como un pronóstico acertado. No hacía falta adivinar que la olla era de presión y que si se pasaba la cocción iba a estallar. -. Ni hablar del encontronazo que tendrán Lucy y Albus…

-Para, no hablemos más de esto -. Pidió la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama para mirarla a los ojos. La Nott asintió y le acarició el rostro con ternura antes de que Roxanne la besara como hacía unas noches, aunque esta vez se notó más demandante.

-¿Vas a pedirme otro favor? -. Preguntó con picardía la rubia.

-Todo lo contrario. -. Roxanne sonrió, olvidándose momentáneamente que se encontraba en un barco con el resto de su familia. Lea tenía el mismo efecto que un analgésico. -. Te haré uno.

**4.**

El reencuentro era inevitable, Lucy Weasley lo sabía. No obstante, se preguntó, al tiempo que Albus Potter la mirada con expresión indescifrable, porqué debía darse tan pronto y en esas condiciones. Ella se hallaba en la parte alta de la rampa, esperando que Neville la asistiera con el equipaje, y él acababa de empezar a subirla para ingresar al barco. Habían quedado a un palmo de distancia. Scorpius venía detrás de su mejor amigo y sintió como si una barrera eléctrica les impidiera acercarse el uno al otro. Escudriñó a la muchacha, notando que era más joven que ellos, y dedujo que no se trataba de la problemática Rose. Esta chica era pelirroja también, pero usaba ropa holgada y zapatillas deportivas; tenía el cabello extremadamente lacio y muchas más pecas que Albus. En realidad no había algo en su aspecto que la hiciera pasar por familia del Potter, eran diametralmente opuestos. Lucy sentía que no podía respirar, probablemente se desmayaría y, si tenía algo de suerte, se caería al río Támesis y moriría ahogada sin darse cuenta. ¿Cuántos años llevaban sin verse? No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Iba a desmayarse de verdad?

Albus la observaba como si tuviera una aparición en frente. No la creía real, le era difícil asumir que ella estaba ahí. ¿De todos los malditos Weasley tenía que encontrarse primero con Lucy? ¿Era alguna especie de castigo? Intentó recordar qué decían los budistas al respecto, porque probablemente él era la reencarnación de un hombre malo que venía a pagar por sus pecados cometidos; pero no logró conectar aquel estúpido argumento con Buda o alguna religión semejante. Solo sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto.

"Estoy contagiada… Otra vez…" pensó con horror la pelirroja, sintiendo que de improviso sus sentidos se agudizaban y el corazón bombeaba con innecesaria fuerza. No podía adivinar que el moreno cavilaba lo mismo y su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera semejante.

-Lucy -. Saludó con la garganta atorada. Ella exhaló un suspiro, asustada, emocionada, perturbada. Había olvidado como se escuchaba el nombre entre sus labios y lo mucho que le gustaba.

-Albus, es… bueno verte. -. A duras penas logró desviar la mirada azul zafiro para fijarla, entonces, en el rostro confundido que se encontraba detrás de su primo mayor. -. Oh… Hola.

-Scorpius Malfoy, un placer. -. Se presentó el rubio al percatarse que el ojiverde no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. La bonita pelirroja asintió con cortesía antes de girarse y perderse en el interior de la embarcación; Albus no se controló y la siguió apresuradamente, olvidándose del Malfoy. -. Este será un largo viaje. -. Masculló para sí mismo al verse solo en medio de la rampa. ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?

-No lo será solo para ti. -. La voz femenina y aletargada provocó que Scorpius se sobresaltara. Una menuda muchacha lo veía con parquedad. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes y podía verse claramente el tatuaje en la piel traslúcida de la clavícula. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Lucy, de un tono vinotinto parecido a la sangre. -. Lily Potter. -. Se limitó a decir a modo de presentación, dirigiendo su atención hacia el cielo que estaba pintado de naranja, rojo y azul oscuro. Pronto oscurecería y sería hora de zarpar.

-Hugo Weasley -. El rubio, antes de darse cuenta, recibía un apretón de manos por parte de otro pelirrojo que a simple vista no había notado porque iba detrás de la joven como si se tratara de su sombra. Tenía facciones infantiles y un aire liviano, amable. -. ¿Vienes con Albus? -. Tanto él como Lily habían visto el breve intercambio de palabras entre Lucy y Albus.

-Sí, soy su mejor amigo -. Contestó vagamente el ojigris, asombrado por la súbita aparición de aquellos dos. Como no los conocía se sentía incómodo, pero no podía negar que eran fascinantes. Acababa de presentarse con tres de los once Weasley que le faltaba por conocer y pudo constatar que se trataban de personajes muy dispares. No se animaba a preguntar nada por no parecer impertinente, aunque se moría de ganas por conocerlos a todos a profundidad y comenzar a indagar sobre el pasado. -. Albus me ha hablado sobre ustedes. -. Fue el turno de los dos jóvenes para sorprenderse; intercambiaron una mirada incrédula antes de mirarlo en busca de información. -. Quiero decir, no es que hayamos hablado a profundidad… Solo me comentó que tenía una hermana y un par de primos… -. Scorpius se sentía estúpido dando explicaciones y prefirió callarse antes de meter la pata. Por suerte Hugo parecía divertido.

-Oh, entonces debes conocer al "par de primos". -. Por algún motivo aquello le causaba gracia. Gracia que aparentemente Lily no compartió porque entornó los ojos y comenzó a subir la rampa. -. Y… -. Hugo esperó que la pelirroja se perdiera por la entrada antes de dirigirse a Scorpius -. Trata de no mostrarte tan abochornado. Supongo que sabes que llevamos años de no vernos, a lo mejor si los visitantes actúan como si nada podamos sobrevivir a esta visita.

-¿Los visitantes? -. El Malfoy pareció ofendido por aquella etiqueta, mas el Weasley se carcajeó ante su expresión. -. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que eres la caravana de Albus -. La respuesta provino de Lily una vez los tres se encontraron en el pasillo de la entrada. Ella lo miró con displicencia, con la mirada color miel cargada de paciencia. -. Los esposos, parejas, amigos… Todo es una simple excusa para evitar la inevitable confrontación que va a estallar cuando nos reencontremos. Lamento que vayas a ser testigo de la indecencia de mis parientes.

-Lily -. La reprochó el pelirrojo, aunque no la corrigió. Scorpius meditó unos instantes, seguro de que Albus no lo había llevado con aquel motivo; él mismo se había autoinvitado, ¿no? -. No le hagas caso, es pesimista por naturaleza. -. Se disculpó en su nombre al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor. No había rastros de quien debía recibirlos. La ojimiel lo ignoró, cruzándose de brazos y evitando comentar alguna otra cosa. -. Me da la impresión que cenaremos en alta mar.

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta que aquellos primos no se trataban con odio ni resentimiento, sino todo lo contrario. Parecían compenetrados. ¿Habían venido juntos? El hecho lo confundió. Se suponía que ninguno se hablaba y que habían firmado una declaración de muerte. Cada quien andaba por su lado, eso había dicho Albus. Sin embargo, Hugo parecía más bien la sombra de Lily y se movía a su alrededor como la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. Estaban sincronizados. No se tocaban. Había algo extraño en ellos, algo de… ¿Atracción? Antes de poder descubrir de qué se trataba, Neville apareció para abrazar a los Weasley, especialmente a su ahijado, y los condujo al área de habitaciones mientras comentaba que ya se encontraban todos a bordo.

Se había tardado tanto porque entre tanto pasajero y las revisiones de la carga para la fiesta estaba completamente atareado; Arthur no le perdonaría si algo iba mal con el encargo. Tanto Lily como Hugo evadieron cruzar palabras con el hombre, pero Scorpius se distrajo conversando con él sobre el próximo destino. Efectivamente, tardaría un día en llegar a la isla y les tocaría cenar y dormir a bordo del transatlántico de la empresa. Al escuchar aquello, los dos primos se miraron titubeantes, con melancolía y desamparo; ¿Dormirían juntos como tantas veces o mantendrían el secreto? Algo en la mirada de Lily le indicó a Hugo que sería la segunda opción. Y él, que la conocía desde hacía tantos años, comprendió porqué mientras que para el Malfoy aquel intercambio resultó interpretable.

-La cena será servida dentro de una hora, tienen tiempo para prepararse. Y en breve zarparemos. -. Informó el Longbottom antes de desaparecer en dirección a las cocinas. Lily siguió su ejemplo y se encerró en el dormitorio asignado, agradecida de no tener que encontrarse con los suyos tan pronto. El pelirrojo, en cambio, se ofreció a acompañar al ojigris en su búsqueda; Scorpius estuvo tentado a aceptar, de esa manera podría extraerle información, pero se negó con la excusa de que quería cambiarse. Ya podría encontrarse con Albus durante la cena.

Scorpius se acomodó, admirando la cama endoselada y el armario hecho con madera de roble. Había una peinadora y espacio suficiente para caminar de un lado a otro. Una puerta de papel fino anexaba una sala más pequeña con un minibar y cómodos sillones, como una salita de recepción. Trató de calcular el tamaño del barco usando como referencia el tamaño de su camarote, mas fue imposible. Además de las habitaciones probablemente había decenas de salas, baños y balcones mucho más grandes. El transatlántico era un mundo aparte alquilado para encerrar a los Weasley durante el viaje. La idea le causó gracia hasta que pensó en las palabras de Lily Potter; parecía segura de que el reencuentro acabaría en desgracia. Recreó la escena que había presenciado entre Lucy Weasley y su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso era ese el declive de Albus? Era evidente que algo más allá de la relación filial los había envuelto y, lejos de juzgarlo, Scorpius comenzó a pensar que la razón por la cual Albus se separó de su familia tenía nombre propio. La teoría de la ruptura que tenía iba flaqueando; al principio creía que se trataba de una única razón, ahora pensaba que era toda una enredadera repleta de rosas y espinas. Un rosario completo.

Aquello iba más de un choque colectivo; lo que fuera que había separado a los Weasley tenía mezclados asuntos personales de cada uno. ¿Y si eso los había perjudicado los unos a los otros? El Malfoy razonó y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba suponiendo mal. ¿Pero de qué manera se habían atacado entre todos hasta perjudicarse lo suficiente como para odiarse? Finalmente se rindió a continuar analizando la situación. Todavía le quedaba mucho por evaluar, en primer lugar debía conocerlo a todos y valerse de una opinión propia. En ese momento solo contaba con la escueta versión del Potter. Emitiendo un suspiro, desesperado por el dilema en el que se estaba metiendo, empezó a sacar sus pertenencias del equipaje; necesitaba vestirse para le cena, que asumió como algo formal según las palabras de Neville.

Una hora más tarde se encontró a si mismo subiendo hacia el salón comedor con una vestimenta semiformal, deteniéndose brevemente en la sala continua, cautivado por la música que de allí provenía. Se asomó sigilosamente, esperando no importunar, y se topó con una maraña de rizos rojos contoneándose en el aire al compás de su dueña. Scorpius Malfoy jamás había visto un espectáculo semejante y, por ello, se mantuvo fascinado con la danza improvisada que Rose Weasley ejecutaba en el centro del lugar. En realidad se limitaba a dar vueltas con los pies, desprovistos de las estropeadas botas, en posición de puntillas como las bailarinas; bailaba bajo las notas de una canción que el rubio jamás había escuchado en toda su vida, captando perfectamente el ritmo como si alguien la hubiese escrito para ella y sus movimientos. Al verse tan atrapado por la esbelta silueta supo que se había encontrado con la prima más querida de Albus, la poseedora del único nombre que había llamado su atención. Quiso acercarse, pero ella se veía realmente concentrada en coordinar sus movimientos; de hecho, no parecía ni siquiera pensarlo. Se movía por gusto, con agilidad, florando sobre el piso entapizado. Era un deleite verla bailar.

-Si tanto te gusta mirarme, puedes tomarme una fotografía. -. Un respingo se escapó de los labios del heredero de Malfoy Corp al escucharla hablar al tiempo que se detenía y clavaba su mirada azul océano en sus ojos grises. Rose, que lo había visto al dar una de las tantas vueltas, pareció descolocada durante unos segundos al encontrarse con aquellos orbes que la observaban con descarado embeleso. -. ¿Quién eres?

-¡Scorpius! Te he buscado por todas partes, ¿dónde se supone que te has metido? -. Albus apareció de quien sabe dónde con su usual humor de perros. Se situó a su lado en busca de alguna explicación, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Entonces el moreno se encontró cara a cara con su prima hermana, que perdió toda la insolencia que destilaba para adquirir una expresión atormentada. -. Rose…

-Sr. Potter, el Sr. Longbottom me envió para solicitarle que asista al comedor junto a su acompañante. La cena está servida -. La misma joven que había ayudado a Molly con el equipaje se presentó. Vio algo temerosa a Rose e hizo una reverencia apresurada, asustada por el aura que ella le inspiraba. -. Srta. Weasley, usted también… si desea…

-Gracias -. La cortó Albus Potter con amabilidad, indicándole que podía retirarse. Ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de obedecer y volvió a dejarlos a solas. -. Rose… -. El ojiverde se mostró inseguro y la pelirroja no parecía en mejores condiciones. Sus orbes delineados con carbón negro se posaron en los de su primo, intentando explicarle que no había necesidad de ser corteses. A ella no le servía escuchar un "es bueno verte" cuando sabía que no era cierto. Ella no era de las que hablaba innecesariamente, no hablaba con hipocresías. Albus lo sabía. -. Supongo que no se conocen… Eh, este es Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, ella es Rose Weasley, mi… prima.

-Un placer conocerte, Rose. -. Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, como si estuviera conociendo a una celebridad. Ella era deslumbrante a pesar del vestuario lúgubre y la expresión desencantada. Sin embargo, perdió todo el entusiasmo al ver como ella se colocaba los zapatos y salía del lugar tras regalarles una breve mirada a cada uno. -. Sí, todo un placer. -. Susurró para sí, decepcionado por la descortesía. Recordó lo poco que Albus le había dicho de ella y reconoció que, sin lugar a dudas, era una persona difícil.

-Le caíste bien -. Alegó en su defensa el moreno, quien tenía una leve sonrisa honesta pintada en los labios. A Scorpius le pareció ridículo y decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Intentó espabilarse, deseando no haber sido hechizado por esa aura atractiva que la pelirroja tenía. Perdería el tiempo y él estaba ahí con el objetivo de ayudar, no de complicarse la existencia. -. Es la misma de siempre…

-¿Igual que Lucy? -. A penas pronunció el nombre de la joven supo que había cometido un error. Albus perdió la expresión complacida para adoptar un gesto oscuro. Sin responderle empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, evitando encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de su mejor amigo, quien lo siguió de cerca sin poder quitarse a la bailarina de la cabeza.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy ingresó al salón comedor quedó encandilado por el candelabro de cristal cuya luz aumentaba el brillo opulento del lugar. Había flores por doquier, de diferentes tipos; lilas, rosas, claveles… era un carnaval de aromas que embriagaban desde el primer. No le costó encontrar a Rose, que acababa de sentarse silenciosamente entre Lucy y otra pelirroja cuyo corte le hizo pensar al rubio, por un segundo, que se trataba de un hombre. Identificó a Hugo y a Lily en uno de los extremos acompañados por una pareja de treintañeros: Victoire y Teddy. Pudo también adivinar quienes eran los gemelos Scamander, cuyas hebras doradas se distinguían fácilmente entre las cabelleras pelirrojas. Albus no exageraba al afirmar que todos eran pelirrojos, porque entre los Weasley solo habían dos personas que no lo eran: Albus y su hermano James, quien junto a Lyssander evitaba mirar en dirección a Lily. Scorpius también vislumbró otras cabezas doradas, quienes sorprendentemente pertenecían a dos personas que él conocía.

-¿Lea? ¿Emmy? -. Cuestionó sin medir el tono, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Las Nott le devolvieron la mirada, sorprendidas, como si fuera insólito encontrarse los tres a bordo del mismo transatlántico. En realidad, era absurdo que así fuera. -. ¿Qué hacen aquí? -. Añadió en busca de alguna explicación coherente. Y aunque no pretendía causar molestias, aquella pregunta peligró el equilibrio del ambiente.

Fred Weasley, sentado en un extremo opuesto a Lea y Roxanne, cogió la copa de vino que le habían servido y la ingirió de un solo trago al tiempo que Anne Longbottom le cogía la mano esperando que no cometiera una imprudencia; Emmy se vio incómoda al tener que confesar que estaba allí porque era la novia informal de un joven veinteañero; el resto de la mesa se mantuvo en afonía, esperando que alguno se atreviera a romper la paz conseguida a base de indiferencia. La única razón por la cual no había empezado la confrontación era porque ninguno se había siquiera dirigido un saludo. Todos actuaban como si no hubieran pasado ocho años, como si estuvieran juntos en la mesa. Scorpius, obviamente, no lo entendía pero pareció darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo amenazaba un acuerdo colectivo.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy, un placer. -. Explicó, esperando que aquello no lo dejara peor frente a la familia. Rose Weasley sonrió levemente, como si evaluara a una próxima presa antes de comérsela. Ninguno de los Weasley respondió verbalmente, aceptándolo entre señas y asentimientos. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos incómodos, Molly tomó la palabra.

-¿De casualidad perteneces a Malfoy Corp.? -. Preguntó una vez Albus y el rubio se sentaron. Las únicas sillas que estaban vacías eran las de las cabeceras, como si se respetara a Arthur y Molly incluso en ausencia.

-Sí, soy el hijo de Draco Malfoy. -. Contestó torpemente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Actuaba como un cretino, como un idiota. Y él no era así. Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Scorpius rogó a los dioses que le dieran paciencia y evitaran que continuara haciendo estupideces; era como si cada palabra que pronunciara fuera una chispa dispuesta a iniciar la llama que incendiaría el bosque entero.

En seguida entraron los empleados y sirvieron la cena, colocando charolas de plata repletas de diversas recetas. Rose, que evaluaba todo lo que pasaba, notó con disgusto que estaban todos los platillos favoritos de cada uno. Empezaba a detestar más de la cuenta a su abuelo. El viejo los orillaba a recordar el pasado, estaba trayendo a los fantasmas a propósito. ¿Alguno más lo había notado? La Weasley dejó la paranoia para fijarse, entonces, en su familia. Llevaban años sin verse y, por increíble que pareciera, todos se veían como la última vez. Discretamente, de reojo, observó a su hermano menor; Hugo tenía características infantiles, como si su rostro se negara a abandonar al niño que vivía en su interior. Con consternación se percató de que iba directo a ser la copia de Ronald Weasley. ¿Y ella? Ella iba directo al vacío, distándose cada día más de la imagen de sus padres.

Scorpius, a su vez, los analizaba a todos. No quería perder la ocasión de empaparse de los Weasley. Aquella era una oportunidad única.

Se fijó primero en Victoire y Teddy, los primeros que Albus les había mencionado; a simple vista eran una pareja madura, con aires de éxito. Pero contrario a otras parejas, ni siquiera se tocaban o intercambiaban miradas cómplices. ¿Tendrían un matrimonio complicado? Aquella pregunta lo llevó a dirigir su atención a Molly, la única que le había hablado, y a su esposo, más joven que ella, Lorcan. Tampoco se veían; de hecho… Lorcan parecía enfocado en un punto lejano de la mesa y Scorpius, desde su posición, logró descubrir que se trataba de Dominique Weasley, la que tenía un corte de cabello de varón. Ella se veía taciturna, jugaba con la comida y no levantaba la mirada en absoluto. James Potter, que de cerca se parecía un poco a Albus, la miraba también con mortificación; Lyssander, su pareja, de vez en cuando le hablaba entre susurros intentando distraerlo y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Hugo y Lily parecían en su propio mundo; no eran ajenos a la tensión y a las emociones contenidas, mas solían perderse el uno en el otro en ciertas ocasiones. Había picardía, energía, seducción en ellos dos. Algo que contraponía totalmente la mirada herida de Albus, que frecuentaba el rostro pálido de Lucy Weasley; la joven tenía los nervios de punta, podía sentir los ojos del moreno sobre ella y la espantaba. Scorpius decidió que algo raro había, algo claramente amoroso, y desvió sus orbes grises hacia sus dos primas: Lea y Emmy. Lea tenía la misma actitud que Lyssander y al rubio no le costó adivinar qué tipo de relación había entre ella y Roxanne; lo que no comprendía era porqué Fred parecía querer tragárselas vivas desde su posición. Emmy, muy por el contrario, se veía desligada del humor colectivo y jugueteaba con Louis en intervalos de diez minutos; a veces le tomaba la mano sobre el mantel, otras ocultaba sus intenciones bajo la mesa.

Scorpius volvió a repasarlos brevemente a cada uno, deteniéndose finalmente en Rose Weasley. Ella le regresó la mirada, cautivándolo todavía más. Tenía unos ojos intensos, tempestuosos, potentes. Rose era la viva representación del mar en época de tormenta. Y empezaba a gustarle. Era expresiva, era llamativa. Era tan diferente como cada uno de los Weasley, aunque estaba verdaderamente en un plano superior como le había afirmado Albus. No supo por qué o qué gesto se lo reveló, pero mientras la observaba entendió a que se debía ese aire de superioridad que la envolvía; ella escondía algo más que el dolor, la ira, la impotencia de la ruptura familiar… _Ella escondía el motivo_.

_**N/A **_

_Si me tardé tanto en actualizar fue porque he estado algo ocupada con todo esto de la situación en Venezuela. Como comprenderán no tenía cabeza para escribir, pero aun así me propuse a continuar porque no me gusta la idea de dejar esto colgado. Será un fic regular y prometo no tardarme más de un mes en actualizar. Lamento si la espera fue muy larga e.e De todas maneras, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y se sientan complacidos por este segundo capítulo que arroja luces sobre algunas cosas y oscurece otras. Agradezco de verdad a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad a este peculiar long-fic, ojalá no se decepcionen. _

_Besos a todos, pásense a dejarme un comentario *-* Me harán profundamente feliz._

_**Reviews. **_

_Tengo dos Guest a quien no pude responderles vía MP, así que lo hago por acá. No sé si son la misma persona, pero como una firmó "Valeria" decidí responder por separado xDD_

_**Guest:** Como he dicho, quería hacer algo diferente a lo habitual. Ojalá no esté metiendo la pata jajaja Me gusta jugar con los personajes, con el ambiente. Pienso que para eso está la TG. Igual me contenta ver que hay personas que no salieron decepcionadas. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, suelo tardarme un mes o probablemente menos por cuestiones de la universidad (y a veces problemas personales). Solo me queda decirte que ánimos me sobran ;) Saludos y besos, gracias por el review._

_**Guest (Valeria):** Retorcido... es, sin duda xD Pero la idea era darle una trama enredada, algo que diera para pensar y emparejar hechos y personajes. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, te agradezco el comentario *-* Cualquier duda, no te apenes a la hora de escribir. Muchos saludos._


End file.
